castillo en pedazos
by marthar
Summary: Kate y Castle están apunto de casarse pero algo sucede y todo cambia Perdón por el error del capitulo ya esta solucionado cap 19 publicado
1. capitulo 1

Faltaban solo un día para el gran día. El día que ellos habían soñado. El día de la boda. Castle se encontraba sentado en su escritorio hablando por teléfono tratando de hacerse entender en francés casi primitivo cerrando los últimos detalles de la luna de miel. Cuando hizo su entrada triunfal la detective que se acerco él.

Al verla él dibujo una enorme sonrisa, y apuro la conversación para terminarla, he invito a la detective a sentarse horcajadas de él - hola hermosa –

Kate se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron

Ella miro esos ojos azules en lo que se perdía uno y otra vez

\- Castle sabes los mucho que te amo -

El escritor dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro – aha si ¿me amas mucho?-

Kate acepto con la cabeza – si te amo mucho - y volvió a besarlo.

Aunque Castle juraría que podría quedarse así besándola y teniéndola envuelta entre sus brazos por el resto de su vida la falta de aire hizo que se separada.

Dibujo una sonrisa perversa -sabes estamos solos mamá y Alexis se fueron a buscar sus vestidos, luego se arreglarían en lo de Alexis así que podemos ya sabes –

Kate volvió besarlo y apoyo su frente contra la de él - mmm Castle quédate tranquilo en los próximos semanas, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar solos -

Kate intento levantarse pero Castle la volvió a sentarse en él, la miro lentamente de arriba abajo

\- sabes siempre eres hermosa pero hoy estas más hermosa que nunca te has hecho algo—

Kate frunció el seño -¿de qué hablas?—

Castle se estiro y volvió besarla – nada solo digo que parece que te has hecho algo, nada mas -

La detective intento cambiar de tema - ¿que estabas haciendo escritor? – y se acurruco contra su pecho.

Castle apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella - estada terminado de arreglar nuestra luna de miel

Y tu ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? –

Kate se incorporo para mirarlo - estuve haciendo algunas cosas que quería dejar arregladas antes de salir -

Kate se levanto – Ven Castle vamos a bañarnos que tenemos la cena— dibujo una enorme sonrisa –nuestra última noche de solteros-

Ante el pedido de su futura esposa el escritor salto de silla la tomo por la cintura y la guio al baño mientras besaba, su cuello y aspiraba profundo el olor a fresas de su cabello.

\- mmm Kate- él corrió muy lentamente su cabello y siguió besando la base de la nuca y siguiendo por su cuello.

Kate que no sabía bien en qué momento había ocurrido, pero no tenía la voluntad de decirle que no, se dejo relajar contra el cuerpo de él, y estiro sus manos hacia atrás para tomarlo de los glúteos y apretárselos, ya vencida su voluntad Kate se dio vuelta, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Castle, apretó mas su cuerpo contra la de ella, y hizo que comenzara a caminar hacia la gran mesada de mármol, del baño cuando toparon con ella Castle, sin soltarla con uno de los brazos saco todo aquello que estaba sobre la ella y ayudo a Kate a sentarse sobre ella.

Se separo para tomar aire y apoyo su frente contra la de ella tomo su camiseta y la ayudo a quietársela y con sus manos acaricio su cuerpo.

\- Castle, Castle espera por favor vamos despacio ¿si?—

El abrió grande los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso - siempre soy, cuidadoso-

Kate estiro su mano para acariciar su rostro – no, no mi amor eres muy tierno pero lo que quiero decir es que ya que evidentemente no aceptas un no como respuesta creo que vamos a estar más cómodos en la cama –

Castle acepto con la cabeza – de acuerdo lo que tú quieres lo tienes - y con sus brazos la levanto por los aires para llevarla al dormitorio donde la deposito muy lentamente en la cama. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Rick tomo una de sus piernas y la ayudo a quitarse la botas y he hizo lo mismo con la otro pierna y luego fue por el vaquero.

Kate se mordió el labio y estiro la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella dejándolo caer sobre la cama y subirse a horcajadas de él.

\- bueno, bueno escritor esto lo pediste -

Un tiempo después ambos estaban acostados en la cama mirándose en silencio.

\- dime una cosa Castle que me has hecho-

El algo soñoliento frunció el ceño - ¿de qué hablas?—

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se apoyo sobre su mano – digo que jamás me había pasado antes de no poder negarme ante el pedido de un hombre—

Castle acepto moviendo la cabeza y tomo asiento en la cama - bueno primero y principal no soy cualquier hombre, ¡soy el hombre¡ y segundo tu me preguntas esos yo debía preguntarte que me hiciste tú a mi -

Kate miro algo sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo él – si -

\- yo antes de ti era un pley boy , millonario y exentico, y ahora lo único que hago es obedecer tus ordenes y andar detrás de ti como un pobre esclavo -

Kate se mordió el labio,- aaaa eres un pobrecito esclavo- y se acerco para besarlo

\- Castle odio decirlo pero debemos levantarnos para arreglarlos o vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra propia cena pre boda -

Rick negó con la cabeza – bueno lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides-

Ya dentro de la ducha mientras ambos compartían caricias y besos. Ella se apoyo contra el cuerpo de su amado - Castle júrame que por lo menos una vez por semana haremos esto de bañarnos juntos, siempre me harás el amor con la dulzura y el cariño con que me lo haces –

Castle la apretó mas contra su cuerpo - por mi lo podemos hacer todos los días si quieres -

El se aclaro la garganta y la ayudo a darse vuelta para que quedara mirándolo a los ojos – escucha Kate quiero que hablemos de algo. Esta mañana me llamo Paula y me han ofrecido nuevamente escribir los libros del 007—

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa - en serio mi amor te felicito es excelente – y se estiro para darle un gran beso que él agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- gracias mi amor, el tema es que para escribir el libro, que trascurriría entre Londres y parte de Francia, y debería mudarme o mejor dicho deberíamos mudarnos a Europa un par de meses y la verdad estuve pensando que si acepto hacer los libros podemos aprovechar nuestro paseo por allí para buscar un pequeño departamento para nosotros, pero solo voy aceptarlo si tu estas dispuesta a irte conmigo, sino me quedare aquí porque, no quiero estar separado de ti –

Kate dibujo una gran sonrisa y rodeo su cuello con los brazos – iré donde estés tu Castle te amo y no puedo estar un solo minuto sin ti -

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa – te amo – y ambos se besaron apasionadamente


	2. capitulo 2

Un rato después Castle se encontraba sentado en el salón en uno de los grandes sofás de cueros, estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata.

—Vamos amor- soltó Kate apareciendo en el salón con un vestido dorado sin mangas y muy corto.

Castle se levanto del sofá con la boca abierta - buuuaaa Beckett, estas impresiónate—

La detective sonrío y bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada. - gracias - soltó muy bajito.

Castle dio de grandes de pasos y llego hasta donde estaba ella paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate y la a apretó contra su cuerpo y miraba dentro de su escote – Kate quedémonos no vayamos a ese maldita cena, pedidos chino y nos metemos en la cama -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa - vamos Castle, no puede ser que quieras todo el tiempo -

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor Castle no podía dejar de mirarla - Sabes cuando estemos casados de ninguna manera saldrás con vestidos como ese -

Kate que se encontraba jugando con los dedos de su amado soltó una enorme carcajada - No te vas a volver de esos maridos celosos ¿ verdad?-

Castle abrió grande los ojos - Mas vale mírate tu esta buenísima me voy a volver un marido híper celoso no dejare que nadie se te acerque- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Castle tiro de ella para afuera.

Mientras viajaban hacia restaurant Q3 de su amiga Marisson, Castle y Kate iban perdidos en su propia felicidad, dándose caricias besos como adolecentes enamorados.

Cuando llegaron al lugar ambos se rieron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y se bajaron del auto.

Antes de entrar Castle miro a su amada - ¿ Estas lista?- pregunto dibujando una gran sonrisa

Kate solo se limito a sonreír y él abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran y fueron recibidos por un gigantesco aplauso de todos los invitados.

La gente se iba acercando a saludarlos entre ellos Alexia y Pi

\- señor c, casi señora c felicitaciones - soltó Pi mientras los abrazaban ambos. Kate agradeció gentilmente, mientras Castle sonrío fríamente. Al verlo alejarse Castle se quedo pasmado viendo el calzado de PI.

\- no lo puedo creer esta en zapatillas – dijo bajito en el oído de Kate.

Ella tomo fuerte la mano de él - vamos mi amor hoy es nuestra noche, además tu yo habíamos hablado de que lo dejarías en paz –

\- si no le dicho nada, solo que me molesta que venga a un restaurant de lujo vestido como si esto fuera un bar de Quinns—

Cuando llegaron a la mesa principal, donde ya se encontraban Martha, Jim, Alexia y PI, Castle caballero como siempre, corrió el asiento para que ella se sentara.

Mientras se disponían a cenar un camarero se acerco a servir vino a la mesa principal, cuando llego el turno de servirle a los novios Castle acepto con uno enorme sonrisa, se acerco a Kate

– Adoro este vino debemos comprar un par de cajas –

Kate se apoyo contra él – bueno si a ti te gusta -

Cuando llego el turno de que le sirviera a Kate, esta miro amablemente al camarero – no, no gracias solo agua por favor -

Castle frunció el seño - ¿ no te gusto el vino?—

\- no, si me gusto – y se acerco para hablarle al oído - es que estoy un poco nerviosa por la boda y me duele algo el estomago - y le dio un pequeño

\- ¿necesitas que te consiga algo?—pregunto él con algo de preocupación

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de él que estaba encima de la mesa.

Ambos disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena rodeados de amigos y familiares. Cuando terminaron la comida Martha haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz abrió el momento de los discursos.

La matriarca de clan Castle se levanto y dio dos pequeños golpes a su copa para llamar la atención de los presentes

\- _Bueno, Bueno, esta noche es una noche muy especial, para mí no solo porque veo a mi querido hijo Richard tan esta feliz después de tanto lucha_.- no pudo contener la emoción y tuvo que dejar de hablar un momento y aspiro profundo para seguir _\- sino que además es un día muy importante porque hoy agregamos a esta pequeña familia que conformamos Richard, Alexis y yo dos nuevos integrantes_ – miro hacia un costado mirando a Jim.

\- _A ti querido Jim,_ \- este estiro la mano y la agarro con fuerza la actriz y le devolvió una sonrisa

\- _sino porque también hoy incorporo una nueva hija a mi familia _\- miro a Kate - _querida Katherine no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que tu y mi hijo por fin se hayan encontrado y que hayan decidido cruzar esa línea en la que anduvieron dando vueltas tantos años. Y sinceramente espero que ambos sigan siendo así de felices cómo hasta ahora y no dejen luchar por este amor como lo hicieron hasta ahora_— la emoción no pudo más y salió a flor de piel en la actriz que se acerco a los novios, a quien abrazo emocionada, mientras el publico aplaudía.

Mientras todos intentaba volvían a la normalidad después de la hermosas palabras de Martha Jim se armo de valor y se levanto para dar su discurso.

\- Bueno, creo que después de las hermosas palabras de Martha queda muy poco por decir – aspiro profundo.

\- _ mi querida ketie no sabes lo feliz que me siento hoy de verte así de feliz luego de tanta dolor._

_Y quiero agradecerte a ti Richard por logar que mi hija vuelva a sonreír de la forma que lo hace, quiero que sepan que también soy feliz de haber encontrado en ti Richard un hijo y en tu familia una familia para compartir grandes momentos que estoy seguro que es lo que vendrán. Y estoy seguro ketie que donde este mamá hoy se encontraría feliz por ti_ –

Castle y Kate se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Jim, Kate abrazo su padre

\- te queremos mucho pa— solto en el oído entre lagrimas.

Jim se separo de su hija y tomo su mano y la de Richard - yo también los quiero mucho a

los dos -

Ambos volvieron a sus asientos, y Kate no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran, por el recuerdo de su madre ausente.

-ehe no llores - le pidió a él atrapando las lagrimas de ella con su manos

Ella negó con la cabeza – estoy bien Castle es solo que me hubiera encantado que ella pudiera vernos -

El escritor estiro su brazo y lo paso alrededor de los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla – lo sé mi amor a mí también me hubiera encantado que ella hubiera estado aquí con nosotros -

Ya cuando llego la hora de que sirvieran el postre Kate se comió a grandes bocanadas el suyo, Castle la miro de reojo

– Kate te sientes bien—

Mientras deba sus últimos bocados al postre ella acepto con la cabeza- si por-

\- no, no por nada -

Kete termino de pasar la cuchara por su plato y miro el de él - te vas a comer el tuyo –

Castle abrió grandes los ojos - no, no -

\- me lo das -

\- por supuesto - Castle tomo su plato y se lo paso -

Kate tomo el plato y le dio un gran bocado al plato

Ella termino de comer el segundo postre y se giro para mirarlo - Castle ¿si yo engordo tu me vas amar igual? –

Ante la pregunta Castle giro su silla y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y en su oído pronuncio

\- mira yo te voy amar siempre no me importa cuánto peses o como te veas - y le dio un beso.

\- te amo mucho -soltó ella con la boca llena de comida y se acerco a y devolvió el beso.


	3. capitulo 3

Un rato después todos estaba festejando y los novios se encontraban en una punta del salón, escuchando la música de la banda en vivo que ambientaba la fiesta. Castle mantenía abrazada a su amada y se movía muy lentamente con el compas de la música.

\- detective—

\- mmm-

-sabes lo mucho que te amo -

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte – lo sé mi amor yo también te amo mucho –

El se separo para mirarlo a los ojos - estaba pensando ya que vamos hacer una pasada por París podemos hacerle una visita ya sabes a quien -

Kate frunció el seño y dibujo una sonrisa - ¿a quién?-

Castle dibujo una sonrisa y reboleo los ojos soltó un suspiro -¿Como no sabes quien vive en París?¿ Tu no tuviste infancia verdad? –

Sin soltarlo - Castle si tuve infancia pero no se dé que hablas -

\- La cigüeña - soltó con aire teatral

Kate abrió grandes los ojos - te juro Castle que no se de que estas hablando -

El le dio un pequeño beso - sabes eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas y para otras se te escapan todos los pistas. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que ya que tu no estarás trabajando cuando nos vayamos a Europa es que me gustaría embarazarte, y ya que en nuestra luna de miel vamos a pasar por París podríamos comenzar a intentarlo y hablar con la cigüeña-

Kate que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se colgó del cuello - si, si, mi amor me encantaría -

Castle dibujo una gran sonrisa y la beso apasionadamente.

\- ¿que te gustaría que tengamos? - pregunto ella.

Castle apoyo su frente contra la de ella - me gustaría un niño porque si es una niña y sale tan hermosa como tu tendré un futuro muy difícil como padre–

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior – sabes Castle debes dejar de alagarme todo el tiempo porque me lo voy a terminar creyendo –

Castle negó a con la cabeza - sabes ya tengo todo pensado viviremos un par de meses el Londres allí podríamos hacerlo en Notting Hill, sabes es mucho más hermoso en persona que en la película, es un lugar de casas bajas y muy tranquilo para poder caminar por las tardes, luego un par de meses es París en Ile Sanint Louis es un de los barrios mas hermosos de parís, son calles muy pequeñas y tranquilas, están llenos de cafés, y esta cerca el rio cena -

Al verlo a si de ilusionado con cada detalle del plan Kate no podía sentirse mas feliz de la vida que tenia y de la vida que estaba por venir junto a él.

\- Bueno Castle parece que tienes todo pensado - y acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos

El dibujo una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso - si tu no debes preocuparte de nada yo me haré cargo de todo, ya verás, será increíble –

\- Aha si – pronuncio ella maravillada

Castle acepto con la cabeza, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y apoyo su boca contra su cien - Por las mañanas luego de que desayunemos juntos haré mis entrevistas, y escribiré y por las tardes me dedicare completamente a ti almorzaremos en los en los pequeños lugares y caminaremos por el parques, iremos a todos esos museos y cuando estés - sonrió le dio un beso - ya sabes, dormiremos la siesta y le hablare todos los días y lo llenare de besos a él o ella y ti por supuesto –

-Castle necesito decirte algo – y se separo de él quería mirarle a los ojos cuando le diera la noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre

\- mm dime futura señora Castle -

Ella sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba - sabes te lo iba a decir luego de la boda pero ya que estamos hablado de esto creo que es mejor decírtelo ahora-


	4. capitulo 4

\- bueno, bueno es hora de irnos novia - soltó Madisson junto con Lenny interrumpiendo la conversación.

Castle abrazo su mujer y giro anteponiéndose entre las mujeres y Kate - ho no ustedes no se la llevan a ninguna parte ella es mía solo mía -

\- vamos Rick, tenemos una despedida de soltera que comenzar – soltó Maddy intento agarrarla

\- de ninguna manera ella no va ninguna despedida de soltera –

\- mi amor, vamos tu también tendrás la tuya y dado los concurrentes la que debe preocuparse soy yo -

\- yo me porto bien ellos son lo que me llevan por mal camino – y le dio un pequeño beso y la soltó

\- bueno que estabas por decirme -

Ella se paro frente a él - sabes Castle mejor te lo cuento mañana -

Castle la volvió a tomar por las manos – no puedes hacerme esto ahora deme alguna pista algo para que averigüe -

Kate se estiro dándole un beso - mi amor, te quedaras bien tranquilo y mañana hablamos—

\- ok . las acompaño afuera -

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar Castle caballero como siempre le pido a su chofer que las llevara - Madisson , Lanie les voy a pedir que cuiden mucho a este mujer que es una de las mujeres de mi vida -

Ambas amigas se rieron y aceptaron con la cabeza – no te preocupes Castle yo personalmente me preocupare de cuidar hasta chica después de todo es el rol de una madrina verdad - dijo Lanie mientras frotaba el brazo del escritor—

Kate se acerco a su amado – tu también cuídate si, que te necesito -

El acepto y le dio un cálido beso lleno de ternura – nos vemos mañana bebé-

Ella acepto con la cabeza y luego de que sus amigas subieran al auto Kate subió y bajo la ventana –¿ a donde van?—

\- al village -

Castle se acerco a la ventana del conductor – charly llevas a estas lindas señoritas donde te pidan y las esperas para llevarlas a la casas ¿ de acuerdo?—

El chofer acepto con la cabeza.

Y antes de que de que el auto arrancara Castle se agacho en la ventana posterior – te llamo luego para que me des el beso de las buenas noches –

Kate dibujo una sonrisa y se estiro para despedirse con un pequeño beso. Castle se levanto y vio como el auto se lleva a su amada en su última noche de soltera.

\- ehy hermano estás preparado para tu última gran noche de soltero - dijo Espo pasando una mano por el hombro de Castle.

\- Espo hace más de dos años que no soy soltero lo de mañana es solo un formalismo -

Espo soltó a su amigo – sabes hermano eres una vergüenza para los hombres ¿ a donde se ido el play boy que conocimos? Aquel que hombre que le encantaban las modelos –

\- ese hombre quedo atrás el día que todo comenzó con kate-

Espo aspiro profundo – sabes hermano mejor vamos antes de que me empiece a dar vergüenza andar contigo –

Cuando Espo, Rayan, sullivan y castle llegaron al Larry Flynt's Hustler se detuvo en la puerta - enserio chicos vamos no es un cliché que en una despedida de soltero vengamos a un lugar así-

\- hermano das vergüenza escucha esos comentarios. ¿ dime que te echo Beckett?—

\- la verdad que castle tiene razón si Jenny se enterara que viene aquí dormirá un mes entero en el sofá - comento algo incomodo Rayan.

\- por favor entremos de una vez - soltó espo caminado hacia la puerta

Ya dentro del lugar los hombres tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cerca del escenario, todos pidieron sus tragos y comenzaron a ver el espectáculo de bailarinas.

Una rubia de piernas largas y con una pequeña cintura y grandes pechos bailaba alrededor de una caño mientras se sacaba la ropa.

\- ven chicos con mujeres así y ustedes quieren casarse, la verdad no lo puedo creer—soltó Espo dándole un gran trago a su cerveza -

Castle que se encontraba su lado - sabes yo no cambiaria a Kate por ninguna de estas mujeres y por ninguna mujer del mundo -

Javi miro de a mi amigo - deja de decir esas cosas todo el tiempo deja de hablar de Kate todo el tiempo -

Castle negó con la cabeza - Javi ya lo veras cuando encuentres una mujer que realmente te haga sentir las cosas que a mi me hace sentir Kate te darás cuenta de lo que hablo –

En ese momento la rubia que bailaba en el escenario bajo del escenario y tomo a Castle para subirlo al escenario. Aunque el escritor intento resistirse los abucheos del publico y los empujones de sus amigos lo hicieron subir.

La voluptuosa mujer lo sentó en una silla y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor. Castle solo se limita a reírse y a negar con la cabeza, cuando la mujer se sentó a horcajadas de él este se puso colorado con un tomate y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.-

\- hay, hay vas a hacer que no me case cariño - soltó mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

La mujer tomo las manos del escritor he intento que las tomara de las cadera pero él se negó, y muy caballerosamente la ayudo a bajarse de él, la mujer sonrió, y Castle tomo la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso y bajo del escenario

Castle volvió a tomar asiento junto a sus amigos tomo su vaso lo levanto brindo y doy un gran trago a su wisky.

Luego del espectáculo Castle y con un par de rondas de tragos encima levanto su copa

\- bueno, bueno amigos quiero que sepan que a lo largo de estos años los he aprendido a querer y además se que siempre me han apoyado a mi en mi relación con Kate, asique quiero decirles que voy a cuidarla mucho cuando me la lleve y no vuelva a trabajar con ustedes –

Los tres policías bajaron los vasos y los apoyaron en la mesa

\- Hermano que estas diciendo como que te llevaras a Kate—soltó Espo

\- No, no hermano quien te dijo que te las puedes llevar - acoto Kevin bastante alterado

Castle sonrió ante ver que ellos tenia algo de celos por ser él afortunado que finalmente cazara la mejor detective de la policía, solo una leve risita - miren chicos ustedes tarde o temprano sabían que esto sucediera , que Kate y yo terminaríamos juntos y que ella dejaría de ser policía - y dio un gran trago a su bebida.

Los policías miraron algo desconfiado por la declaración y bebieron su trago. Luego de terminarlo Kevin y Sulivan se despidieron, dejando a Esposito y al futuro novio bebiendo otro trago en la barra del lugar.

Esposito miraba fijamente a Castle - y dime es verdad que te llevas a Beckett—

Castle acepto con la cabeza – si luego de que volvamos de la luna de miel nos iremos a vivir un tiempo a Europa—

\- escucha Castle- el policía miro a los ojos al escritor – tu sabes, que Kate es una hermana para mi, asique si la llegas a herir de alguna manera, aunque te aprecie tendré que matarte—

-Mira espo se que aprecias mucho a Kate, pero jamás en mi vida hare nada que la lastime—pensó con seguir hablado y contarle todos sus sentimientos por ella.

– La verdad que mis dos primeros matrimonios fueron porque era lo que creía conveniente, pero con ella hermano es todo diferente, ella hace que siempre quiera mas, ella siempre hace que sienta como la primera vez -

\- quien de ustedes el novio—pregunto interrumpiendo la voluptuosa rubia que bailaba en el escenario

El escritor dibujo un sonrisa de niño travieso – el novio soy yo -

La mujer se paro frente a él - ¿Me invitas una copa?

El escritor acepto con la cabeza y con un gesto pidió al barman que sirviera algo a la bailarina

Ella tomo la copa y le dio un trago -– sabes eres un novio raro es la primera vez que me ocurre que no intenta invitarme a salir, no quieres tirarse - -

Castle negó algo resignado – sabes que en otro momento, te juro por dios que lo hubiera intentado pero mañana me casare con la mujer de mi vida y empezare una nueva vida y realmente quiero empezar con el pie derecho—

La mujer sonrío – ella es una mujer muy afortunada –

Castle sonrío - no créeme que soy –

-bueno si alguna vez te separas guapo sabes donde buscarme – termino su trago

\- desde ya hermosa –

Y la mujer se alejo de los dos.


	5. capitulo 5

Mientras Castle disfrutaba de su despedida al este de la ciudad Kate junto con sus amigas estaba en un pequeño bar del Village

Cuando entraron aquel bar las tres tomaron asiento en un pequeña mesa, el camarero se acerco , - para empezar queremos tres vodka , con limón – pidió Madisson

\- no, no - interrumpió Kate - para mi agua con gas y limón –

\- ¡ que ¡ - grito madisson - vamos Kate desde cuando te niegas a un vaso de vodka –

\- si que te pasa amiga - pregunto Leny.

Tirándose para atrás en su asiento Kate respondió – nada solo que mañana quiero estar diez puntos para la boda – y volvió a mirar al camarero – por favor para mi agua con gas y limón—

El camarero acepto y se alejo de la mesa dejando a las tres mujeres conversando.

\- vamos Kate dime qué pasa , porque no quieres festejas - soltó Madisson

\- solo hay una cosa por la cual una mujer no tomaría la noche de su despedida de soltera y es—y Lanie no puedo terminar la frese sin ver como la cara de su amiga se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡no puedes decir nada¡ - grito Kate mientras tomaba el brazo de su amigo – no puedes decir nada a nadie y mucho menos a Javi tu sabes como es él, jamás puede guardar un secreto –

La medica comenzó a reír y tomo la mano de su amiga – de acuerdo, de acuerdo quédate tranquila no diré nada, pero dime algo ¿ él lo sabe?—

Madisson que intentaba entender la conversación interrumpió a la detective - perdón, perdón pero me pueden decir que esta pasando que me he quedado afuera -

Lenny y Kate compartieron miradas y risas cómplices. La doctora aspiro profundo - nuestra querida detective ha dejado de tomar porque vamos hacer tías –

Madisson bien grande sus ojos celeste y su boca - no me jodas, yo tenía razón tú querías hacer Castle bebys - y se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla.

Kate acepto afectuosamente el abrazo de su amiga – lo mismo va para ti Mady todavía no se lo he dicho Castle asique les pido que ambas guarden silencio-

Lenie le dio un sorbo a su bebida - y me encantaría ver la expresión de él cuando se lo digas—

Kate se quedo por un momento en silencio y se sonrojo pensando cual sería la expresión de él ante la gran noticia.

\- saben es raro - pensó un instante como seguir - creo que el sospecha algo—

\- ¿ porque? – pregunto Madisson

\- sabes , junto cuando ustedes vinieron el me estaba diciendo que quería mientras estemos en la luna de miel empecemos a buscar un bebé- Kate se tomo un momento para decirle a sus amigas que se mudaría a París con él.

\- además hay algo que quiero contarles -

Ambas mujeres se miraron y respondieron al unisonó – dinos que mas—

Kate se mordió el labio - bueno luego de casarnos y irnos de luna de miel, Castle y yo nos mudaremos una temporada a París, para que pueda escribir unos libros que le han ofrecido-

ambas amigas miraban incrédulas lo que estaban escuchando

\- ¿ y que harás con tu trabajo?—pregunto Lanie.

Kate aspiro profundo y pensó por como decirlo a sus amigas el nuevo cambio en su vida

\- supongo que renunciare, saben yo cuando entre en la policía tenia un solo objetivo en mi vida que era encontrar a quien mato a mi mamá—ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer - pero ahora tengo muchas cosas mas por las que seguir, el hace - bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio, y puso una mano en su vientre – perdón ellos hacen que quiera otras cosas en mi vida, además simplemente no puedo estar un solo segundo lejos de él, supongo que puedo volver a estudiar y trabajar con mi papa—

Leny tomo la mano de su amiga y entre lagrimas – sabes Kate lo feliz que me pone verte así de feliz después del todo dolor que has pasado –

\- debemos bridar - grito Madisson levantando su copa, las tres amigas rieron y levantaron la copa, dieron un pequeño sorbo a sus bebidas.

\- chicas quiero decirle que me alegra poder pasar mi ultima noche con ustedes - soltó Kate mientras terminaba su bebida.

\- míralo a Castle quien diría que todavía puede—soltó Mady en torno de broma.

Kate apuro su bebida que quieres decir -¿ qué quieres decir con todavía puede -

Madisson que le encantaba hacerla enojar sabia que había dado en el clavo, que ella defendería a capa y espada a su amado- bueno Rick, que tiene 45,46 –

Beckett que sabia como venia la mano , reboleo los ojos - 44—

\- bueno tienes suerte de que a los 44 años que él pueda ya sabes los hombres esa edad empieza con algunos problemas –

Kate se acerco a su amiga y tomo su brazo y entrecerró los ojos – mira Maddy, quédate bien tranquila porque aun Castle puede y no te das una idea como puede. - enfatizo las ultimas palabras y siguió -Es mas solo hoy pudo dos veces. Además ¿ tu lo conoces bien no?—

Lanie que escuchaba la conversación divertida borro su sonrisa - me estas jodiendo dos veces en un solo día chica, no cuentes tu dinero delante de los pobres –

Kate soltó una carcajada - oo vamos Len me vas a decir que Javi no cumple como corresponde, no me digas que tendré que tener una pequeña charla con él—

\- no, no tienes que tener ninguna charla con él se comporta muy bien pero de ahí que tenga sexo dos veces en el mismo día eso amiga es otra cosa-

Maddy negó con la cabeza pero quería dejar en claro algo que ella era una de esas amigas leales y ella sabia lo que Kate sentía por Castle – mira Kate lo único que hicimos esa noche que él me invito a salir fue hablar de ti, creo que fue la peor cita de todo mi vida además acuérdate que tú la interrumpiste—

Kate se mordió el labio – ya lo sé maddy Castle y yo hablamos de eso, se que jamás paso nada entre ustedes, solo te estaba chequeando -

En la puerta del piso de Lenny - bueno Kate mañana a esos de las diez estaremos en tu casa primero paso a buscar a Maddy y luego vamos para allá –

Kate acepto con la cabeza - bueno, mañana ls espero - y ,

Lenny apoyo su mano sobre el vientre de ella - y dime te ha dado problemas mi sobrino –

\- no, no se ha portado tan bien que no parece un Castle- y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

\- buenos noches Lenny-

-Buenas noches Kate— y se bajo del auto dejando su amiga

Kate aspiro profundo y indico a Charly que la llevara a su departamento donde pasaría su ultimo noche de soltera.

En el camino Kate comenzó a repasar los últimos años de su vida y como el mismo destino el que le había quitado a su madre y la había encerrado en un callejón del cual creyó que no saldría jamás, fue el mismo que aquella noche la puso como investigadora principal de aquel crimen que la llevo derecho al hombre que cambiaria su futuro para siempre.

Acaricio su vientre donde descansaba la promesa de futuro, el cual jamás había pensado y sonrío pensando dentro de unos años como le contarían a su hijo como se habían conocido.

Cuando llego su departamento mientras viajaba en el ascensor Kate, comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de su insipiente nuevo estado y necesito sacarse sus grandes tacones y agradeció que en los próximos meses solo usaría zapatos sin taco, o zapatillas, y camino esas pocos pasos hasta la puerta del departamento, cuando entro en él paro un instante paro para ver el montón de cajas apiladas, donde estaban todos sus recuerdos, de su vida pasada estaba a punto de juntarse con su nueva vida.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos, camino hacia la puerta – Castle no puedes aguantar hasta mañana verdad—

\- mierda- soltó la detective.

Luego de despedirse de Javi en la puerta del bar, Castle paro un taxi, y le indico el camino a Tribecca, mientras disfrutaba de la noche de primavera saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, busco el numero de ella, luego de un par de tonos de llamada salto el contestador

\- hola osita soy yo, bueno se ve que te estas divirtiendo con tus amigas porque no me contestas para darme el besito de las buenas noche, te amo te veo mañana señora Castle—el corto la comunicación algo decepcionado por no poder habar hablado con ella.

Cuando entro en su departamento encontró a su madre sentada en uno de los grandes sofás de cuero de salón

-ehe madre todavía despierta – soltó sentándose junto ella.

-bueno no podía dormir, ya sabes tus casamientos siempre me ponen algo nerviosa –

El dibujo una media sonrisa y tomo los manos de ella – bueno madre ya no tendrás que ponerte mas nerviosa porque te juro que este será el ultimo -

Ambos se rieron, - lo se hijo mío, lo veo cada vez que te veo como la miras. ¿ realmente la amas verdad?—

Castle bajo su cabeza y negó levemente sabiendo que su madre lo conocía como nadie - si madre no puedo ocultarlo la verdad es que la amo como nunca ama a ninguna mujer en mi vida –

Martha apretó la mano de su hijo – La verdad, que la única mujer por la que te ha visto así es por tu hija –

\- es cierto, - se encogió de hombros - ella me puede, no se como lo hace pero ella, lo hace me dice Castle con ese tono que utiliza y hago lo que ella me pide -

\- cambiando de tema hijo, llamo Paula dice que te envió los contratos para que lo firmes asique escribirás los nuevos libros de 007 –

Castle se aclaro las garganta, y miro su móvil – bueno pensaba contárselos mañana, acepte escribir los libros y Kate y yo nos mudaremos un tiempo a Europa –

Martha tomo su copa levanto he hizo un brindis al aire – ¿que darás con Alexia?-

\- Bueno, Alexia ya es grande y esta haciendo su vida, además solo es por un par de meses, por otro lado nosotros necesitamos pasar un tiempo solos—apretó las manos de du madre – además quien te dice que estando en Paris encontremos un pequeño Castle -

\- ooo Richard, no me digas que vamos a empezar cambiar pañales e ir a ver a la señora Thomsom otra vez—

\- Para empezar madre no recuerdo que hayas cambiado un pañal a Alexia, y además me encantaría volver a ver esos títeres que siempre me parecieron tan simpático por otro lado tendré una excusa para ir a ver las películas de Píxar sin parecer un idiota o un pedófilo -

Ambos se rieron y Castle se levanto – Bueno madre me voy a dormir mañana tengo un día muy importante y debe estar hermoso -

Martha también se levanto – ve hijo yo hare lo mismo después de todo soy la madrina – ambos compartieron un abrazo y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Mientras imprimía los contratos que los llevaría a mudarse a Europa, Castle intento otro vez habar con su amada.

\- hey bebé soy yo otra vez donde te encuentras, que no me atiendes, necesito desesperadamente escuchar tu voz estaré despierto un tiempo mas llámame si – corto y dejo su móvil sobre la mesa y tomo asiento en su escritorio y firmo los contratos.

Luego camino hasta su pequeño bar y se sirvió su habitual wisky, y camino a su habitación donde tomo asiento y contemplo su esmoquin que se encontraba colgando de los uno de los estantes de la gran biblioteca.

Por primera vez en su vida y pese haber sido un hombre que la varita del éxito lo había tocado a temprana edad y si bien había disfrutado de esas miles y había disfrutado de las mujeres de las famas, y de todo aquello que lo había dejado. Por primera vez se sentía realmente feliz, por primera vez estaba con una mujer que lo hacia sentirse amado por lo que realmente era él. Ella lo amaba pese a su forma de ser, pese a su infantilismo crónico, pese, a su humor desubicado y fuera de lugar, pese a aquella que a veces ella misma se sacaba de sus casilla por sus actitudes ella lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que de todos los hombres que había conocido, de todos los hombres con que ella había estado ella lo había elegido a él. Agradeció a Dios por tan hermoso regalo, que le estaba dando y juro en silencio que correspondería todos los días ante semejante regalo.

Se preparo para dormir, y dio una ultima chequeada a su móvil, buscando noticias de ella, se metió en la cama y le dio un beso a la fotografía de Kate que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, y se durmió pensando que mañana hasta hora seria marido y mujer para siempre.


	6. capitulo 6

Intento mover los brazos pero no pudo los tenia atados le dolía mucha la cabeza, sentía frio, intentaba abrir los ojos pero le pesaban.

\- DESPIERTA DETECTIVE—grito una voz que hizo que se sobresaltara, levanto la cabeza y abrió uno de los ojos porque el otro lo tenia hinchado, noto que llevaba puesta una sudadera un pantalón de algodón.

\- En buena hora te has despertado pensé que se me había paso de la raya cuando te noquee,- soltó el triple xxx dando vuelta alrededor de ella.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo Kate, intento moverse pero tenia las manos atados con una cadena por sobre la cabeza y los piernas atadas pero no la dejaba que tocara el piso

\- Hijo de puta suéltame ahora y no te pasara nada –

El la tomo de los cabellos tiro haciendo atrás haciendo que la detective pegara un grito.

– grita todo lo que quieras perra aquí nadie te podrá escuchar, ni siquiera tu prometido—

El siguió caminado alrededor de ella - sabes son poco mas de las 7:00 deberíamos avisarle que no llegaras a la ceremonia -

La detective se movió intentando soltarse pero las ataduras eran demasiado fuerte – si para al mediodía no presento todo la policía de Nueva York, saldrá a buscarme, y esta vez no te dejaran escapar pondrán una bala en tu cabeza—

El triple XXX se paro frente a ella – sabes tus amigos no creo que puedan pescar ni un resfriado además ya me escapado miles de veces—camino junto a ella y con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la detective.

\- sabes, jamás entendí que demonios te ve veía a ti Castle, sabiendo que eras una perra, insoportable pero después de verte desnuda entiendo porque se ponía así cuando te folla—se acerco a ella y acaricio su vientre.

Kate se movió, nerviosa – ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme hijo de puta porque te mato –

El tomo su cara con fuerza – escúchame, perra cuando termine contigo pedidas que te mate—

\- sabes en una par de horas Castle dará vuelta la ciudad para encontrarme—

\- sabes eso es lo mejor de todo el no podrá defenderte, y el siempre tendrá esa culpa de no poder hacer nada, para que no te haya pasado lo que pasara—soltó caminando alrededor de la detective

Kate que comenzaba sentir el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo colgada de los abrazos

\- escúchame Tyson, por favor necesito sentarme, si quieres átame, pero por favor déjame sentarme—

\- hay detective sabes puedes suplicar, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no serviría de nada – y la golpea tan fuerte en el estomago haciendo que la detective perdiera el aire.

Tyson camino detrás de ella y la volvió a sujetar del cabello –sabes, creo que esto va ser mas divertido de lo que pensaba-

Mientras Kate intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire otra vez soltó con apenas un hilo de voz

\- Tayson por favor, dime que quieres de una vez -

El soltó un bufido - hayyy Beckett, sabes cual es mi objetivo matarte a ti a y Castle, pero lo primero es hacer lo que me venga en gana contigo para joderlo a él y luego cuando los tenga a los dos los matare—y volvió a golpearla esta vez en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

Kate pego un grito de dolor y vio con la sangre rojo profundo comenzó a caer, por su rostro.

Tyson camino hasta una mesa y toma un extensión electica, que se encontraba conectada a la tomo de electricidad – bueno, bueno vamos hacer las cosas más interesante—

\- que demonios estas haciendo hijo de puta no te me acerque - soltó moviéndose inquieta ella tratando de soltarse, al verlo como acercarse con el cable en la mano, - por favor no, no hagas eso -

Tyson negó con la cabeza – Beckett, Beckett lo sabes bien que por mas no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar tu triste final - y tomo los dos puntas del cable y se las apoyo en el cuerpo haciendo que la detective gritara como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.


	7. capitulo 7

El despertador digital de grandes números verdes que ella le había regalado para uno de los mes aniversario, sonó avisando que eran las 7:30 de la mañana pero el escritor ya se encontraba despierto, no recordaba la ultima vez que lo había estado ten temprano.

Salto de la cama y tomo su móvil, no había rastros de ella. Busco el teléfono de ella, pero al igual que la noche anterior salto el contestador.

\- buenos días señora Castle, veo que se esta haciendo la difícil y no quiere hablar conmigo, pero ya lo tendrás que hacer mas tarde, te amo y te veo luego- y él escritor corto la llamada y fue en búsqueda de su primera taza de café.

\- buenos días madre – soltó al entrar en el gran salón y ver que su madre ya se había levantado

\- buen día hijo esta listo para el gran día-

El se acerco le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - absolutamente, la único que estoy un poco preocupado -

Martha dio un sorbo a su taza - ¿ por?—

Castle llego a la cafetera y comenzó a servirse una gran taza, - nada es que desde anoche que no logro hablar con Kate —

\- bueno hijo ya sabes ella estaba con sus amigas y no debe escuchar el teléfono -

Castle bebió un poco de café – es posible, dime que arreglaste con Alexia y Pi, -

\- Bueno, quede en que los pasaremos a buscar -

Castle acepto con la cabeza - en serio lo único que me faltaba andar yo de chofer de un hippy el día de mi casamiento -

\- Richard - soltó en forma de reproche - ya es hora que la acepte Alexis lleva casi dos años con él -

\- es que Alexis se va recibir de Doctora con el mejor promedio de su clase y esta en pareja con un tipo que se dedica a hacer comida con frutas y contar abajas –

\- Richard , vamos por favor es un buen chico ama mucho a tu hija –

El aspiro profundo - bueno sabes hoy tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, iré a vestirme – tomo su taza y su fue a su dormitorio., volvió a tomar su móvil, y sin tener noticias de Kate, decidió no llamarla para dejarla tranquila y se fue dar una ducha.

Mientras disfrutaba de sentir como el agua caía por su cuerpo, el escritor pensó, como estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre, sonrió al pensarse junto a ella paseando por las callas de Paris.

Cuarenta minutos después Castle estaba enfundado en su jaque negro , y listo para salir - madre vamos por favor no quiero llegar tarde - grito desde la punta de la escalera.

\- ahí voy querido falta más de dos horas debes calmarte -

\- solo apúrate si—soltó el escritor mancando su móvil

\- hola mi amor me imagino que hasta alturas debes estar preparándote por eso no me atiendes, en fin me muero por verte, hasta luego—el escritor corto su teléfono.

\- hay Richard por favor déjala en paz a esa pobre chica sino saldrá corriendo—

El escritor aspiro profundo y miro a su madre - no he podido hablar con ella desde anoche y es que solo me preocupa ella siempre me atiende nada mas -

Martha que entendía como nadie a su hijo se acerco a él – hijo, quédate tranquilo, debe estar tan o mas nerviosa que tu, solo cálmate— lo tomo del brazo - ven vamos que Alexis y PI, ya deben estar esperando -

El escritor aspiro profundo y siguió a su madre – si mejor vamos antes de que me vuelva loco—

Mientras viajaban en al gran limosina negra, Castle, no dejaba de tamborillar con sus dedos en su regazo.

\- vamos Richard quédate tranquilo me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi, además es tu tercer casamiento Richard ya debes deberías estar acostumbrado – soltó Martha mientras le tomaba la mano para que dejara de hacer el movimiento.

\- si estoy nervioso - y miro a su madre – es que la primera vez que lo hago porque lo siento y no porque es lo conveniente-

Con una enorme sonrisa Martha acepto, porque entendía que lo que su hijo acaba de decir. Sabia que su hijo por primera vez en su cuarenta y dos años había entregado su corazón, esa mujer una mujer que había sabido ver mas allá del personaje y ver al hombre.

Casi quince minutos después de esperar Castle se bajo de auto casi desesperado, para tocar varias veces el timbre.

\- ya vamos pa- respondió la voz de Alexis al otro lado del portero.

\- vamos Alexia apúrense que no quiero llegar tarde - y se dio vuelta para volver al auto.

\- va a volverme loco, parecen que lo hace apropósito sabes que estoy de los pelos y lo único que hace es alterarme mas - soltó verbórragicamente.

\- Por favor Richard, quieres calmante no te vayas a pelar con tu hija en el día de tu matrimonio si disfruta lo que estás viviendo.—

En ese momento la puerta de automóvil se abrió y dejo ver a una Alexis que traía un vestido verde esmeralda, atado su cuello y con el cabello suelto con unas leves andas.

\- hija estas hermosa - soltó un Castle algo emocionado ante su hija.

-hehe señor C - soltó Pi tomando asiento junto a ella

\- Pi , vamos por favor Charly—

El conductor se limito asistir y arrancar el automóvil con rumbo a la pequeña capilla donde se llevaría la ceremonia.

El taxi que traía a Madisson y Lenny estaciono en la puerta del apartamento de la detective. Ambas iban vestidas de dama de honor con un vestido, que llegaba a las rodillas de un color celeste pálido. Ambos se bajaron riendo.

\- sabes desde el primer momento que los vi juntos no me preguntes porque pero sabia que estos dos terminarían así- Dijo Lanie mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Madisson toco el timbre y respondió - pero era obvio que ellos terminarían así, si cuando se los veía uno podía ver el amor que había entre ellos - y volvió a tocar timbre.

Unos cuentos minutos después de estar en la cera esperando Madisson busco el teléfono en su pequeña cartera.

\- La llamare lo único que falta es que nuestra amiga se haya hecho una excursión, nocturna, a lo de su amado y nosotras estamos aquí esperando - busco el teléfono de la detective en el móvil y apretó el botón verde.

\- No lo creo ella se había tomado muy enserio lo de pasar la ultima noche de soltera separada de él además ella me hubiera dicho algo anoche cuando me dejo en casa - y volvió a tocar el timbre—

\- Kate soy Maddy donde estas chica tal vez no te acuerdas pero hoy es el día de tu boda y estamos aquí abajo esperándote - corto el móvil , y lo guardo en su bolso.

\- sabes esto de que ella no responda me parece muy raro - soltó Lanie mientras tocaba nuevamente el timbre.

Maddy miro a la doctora - que dices que llame a Richard-

Lanie negó con la cabeza – no, no esperemos un rato llamara al portero para que nos habrá – y toco el timbre del él

\- hey soy Michel el peluquero y maquilador de Kate ¿ ustedes son las damas de honor verdad?- soltó un joven delgado y moreno que se acerco a ellas.

\- si¿ ¿Tu sabes donde esta ella?-

El hombre miro ambas mujeres y negó con la cabeza – no ella me cito para que la arregle aquí-

El conserje abrió la puerta, - ustedes son amigas de la Señorita Beckett—

La medica camino hacia la puerta para quedar frente a frente de él - si de echo somos sus damas de honor y hace mas de media hora que estamos aquí esperándola y no nos abre necesitaríamos pasar-

El hombre se quedo pensativo, pero la interrupción de Maddy.

\- mire le parecemos que vayamos a robar algo, nuestra amiga tiene que estar en cincuenta minutos en la iglesia casándose con el amor de su vida , y es evidente que algo ha pasado—

Ante el requerimiento desesperado de la mujeres el hombre se limito asistir – si, si pasen por favor-

Las dos mujeres y los dos hombres , entraron y todos subieron en el ascensor que tiene aspecto de que en algún momento había sido un monta cargas. Cuando salieron en el piso de la detective todos se amontonaron alrededor de la puerta.

Madisson golpeo dos veces fuertemente con el puño uno de los vidrios – Kate querida somos nosotras por favor abre la puerta -

\- vamos mi amor somos nostras – solto Lanie apoyándose en la puerta.

Maddy miro al conserje – dígame algo usted tiene llave –

\- no – negó el hombre con la cabeza – ella es una mujer muy reservada, jamás me las ha dado—

Madisson soltó un resoplido – fabuloso –

\- ¿ que es lo que sucede?—pregunto Jim parado en el ascensor

Lanie camino hacia él muy lentamente – que tal señor Beckett nada solo que no logramos encontrar a Kate-

El hombre miro extrañado al grupo y se acerco con decisión a la puerta dándole un par de golpes

– Ketie son papá abre por favor hija—

Lanie saco su teléfono de su cartera y se alejo del grupo – hey Javi soy yo tenemos un problema-


	8. Capitulo 8

Javi que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia junto a Kevi, Jenny y el pequeño de ambos soltó de su asiento, salió caminado hacia afuera de la iglesia, bajo las escaleras alejándose de los invitados y de los demás.

\- dime que pasa Lanie—

\- mira estamos aquí en casa de Kate y ella no está o no abre la puerta –

\- ¿ como que no abre? o no esta que quieres decir con eso –

\- a ti que te parece que quiero decir ella no esta a desaparecido—

\- te parece que se lo diga a él - pregunto el policía mirando hacia dentro de la iglesia.

\- mira Javi tu y yo conocemos muy bien a Kate y ella jamás haría esto –

\- ok en cinco minutos te llamo y te diré que hacemos –

Lanie corto la comunicación y volvió a unirse al grupo – lo he llamado a Javi supongo que un rato estará aquí con Castle –

El policía corto la comunicación y se quedo pensativo por un instante entro nuevamente a la iglesia y se acerco a Kavin

\- Rayan, ven un minuto -

Kevin que se encontraba jugando que su hijo levanto la vista y al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañero, le paso a su niño a Jenny y se levanto alejándose.

\- que pasa hermano tienes una cara esto es una fiesta –

Javi aspiro profundo miro de reojo a Castle que se encontraba hablando con el cura en el altar.

\- hay problemas Kate ha desaparecido –

Rayan abrió grandes sus ojos celestes - de que estas hablando como que ha desaparecido –

\- no se me ha llamado Lanie que supuestamente ella la ayudaría a vestirse pero están en la puerta y ella no contesta -

Castle que jamás se le escapaba nada vio a sus amigos en un situación extraña y se acerco a ellos - hey chicos que hacen -

Ambos policías se miraron – escúchame Castle tenemos que contarte algo - dijo Javi, seriamente

Castle que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos - díganme que sucede -

\- es Kate – soltó javi.

Castle que se encontraba distendido saco sus manos del bolsillo – dígame que sucede –

Los dos policías que tenían años de experiencia y que probablemente eran dos de los mejores detectives de Nueva York, les habían tocada cientos de veces estar ante la situación similares. Pero con un amigo era diferente. Con Castle era diferente él era mas que un amigo a lo largo de los años se ha había convertido en un compañero mas de la brigada. Además ellos sabían que había muy pocas cosas por las que Castle podría volverse loco y una de ella era no saber de su amada.

\- DIGANME QUE PASO—soltó el escritor que se lo veía cada vez mas alterado.

\- Kate ha desaparecido –

El negó con la cabeza - ¿ como que ha desparecido?, de que están hablando -

Javi respiro profundo – mira, no sabemos bien lo que paso, solo que las chicas están en la puerta y ella no abre –

Castle negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la iglesia, con Javi y Rayan por detrás

\- Castle, Castle espera por favor- pidió Javi.

Castle se detuvo de golpe - denme las llaves de auto ahora –

\- mira Castle espera, por favor mira, veamos de lo que sucede -

\- miren o me dan las llaves del auto o me tomo un taxi pero si ella no abrió la puerta algo sucede—


	9. capitulo 9

\- ¿Richard que sucede? - pregunto Martha desde las escalera Martha parara junto Alexis.

Castle miro a su madre y luego miro a sus amigos.

\- hagamos esto, - dijo Javi - nosotros vamos a ver que sucede y tu Rayan ve hablar con ellos para calmarlos -

Rayan acepto con la cabeza y se dirigió a las mujeres, mientras que Castle y Espo, cruzaron corriendo la calle para subirse al automóvil.

Rayan se aclaro la garganta y subió las escaleras – Mire señora Martha, a había un problema, con Kate, ella ha desaparecido -

\- de que estas hablando -

\- no lo sabemos , solo que ella no responde a los llamados –

Martha se llevo las manos a la boca – ustedes creen que a ella le paso algo—

Rayan volvió a negar con la cabeza - no lo se, no lo se -

Las puertas del ascensor abrió y de dentro salió Castle como un demonio - que demonios esta pasando–

Jim intento calmarlo - Richard calma por favor seguro hay alguna explicación para esto –

Castle hizo caso omiso a su suegro se para frente a la puerta dándole dos fuertes golpes

\- Kate, kate soy yo abre la puerta –

Javi se para junto a él - hermano tienes las llaves –

Castle negó can la cabeza y volvió a golpear la puerta – no, no encima – castle se dio vuelta para mirar al grupo – alguen tiene un móvil -

Mady rápidamente saco de su cartera – el ultimo marcado es el de Kate –

Castle se marco, - cállense todos - ordeno él escritor por sobre todas las voces de los presentes.

De dentro del departamento el sonido de su móvil, altero aun mas al escritor

\- es la música del móvil de ella - grito él pasándole el móvil a Mady y con su hombro comenzó a golpear la puerta

\- javi dame una mano - y volvió a cargar contra la puerta.

\- esperen, esperen no podemos romper la puerta – soltó el conserje

Castle se dio vuelta y lo miro de arriba a bajo como preguntando quien carajo era y dirigió su mirada su amigo.

\- Javi tu sabes ella no saldría sin su móvil a ningún lado—el detective pensó por un instante y acepto con la cabeza.

\- ok todo el mundo para atrás – se para junto al escritor - ok caslte a mi cuenta tres, dos, uno—y ambos hombres envistieron contra la puerta

\- una vez mas - soltó Castle y ambos volvieron a remeter contra la puerta, esta vez derribándola

Castle entro primero – Kate, Kate—grito caminado por el departamento.

Madison entro por detrás de los hombres y volvió hacer sonar el móvil, aunque todos lo escuchaban nadie lo podía ver, Javi camino siguiendo el ruido hasta detenerse frente al sofá y se tiro al suelo - demonios aquí esta – y estiro el brazo para sacarlo.

Castle camino entre las cajas de las mudanzas y de detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación - que mierda Javi aquí hay sangre -grito el escritor.

El policía se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba el escritor parado frente a un charco de sangre.

\- ok esto se acabo aquí – Javi metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su móvil.

\- soy el detective Javier Esposito placa numero 45389, necesito un equipo de forma urgente en la dirección de la detective Katherine Beckett, de parte que la misma se encuentra desaparecida desde ayer a las doce de la noche - Javi corto la comunicación, tomo Castle del brazo

\- les voy a pedir que salgan todos hasta que llegue la policía y la científica - y comenzó a guio a todos hacia fuera.

Castle logro soltarse – dime que mierda esta pasando javi porque me sacas – grito desesperado el escritor.

\- es porque esta tratando el lugar como una escena del crimen – dijo Lanie parada en medio del salón inmóvil.

\- DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO, COMO UNA ESENA DEL CRIMEN – castle se paso su mano por la cara.

\- mira Castle salgamos de aquí y esperemos a la policía -

El móvil de ella comenzó a sonar y javi lo levanto y el skape de ella - que mierda es esto -

Castle arrebato el teléfono de la mano del policía y atendió

\- hey, hey castle –

El rostro del escritor se desfiguro – escúchame hijo de… -

\- no, no, no Castle, cállate mira tengo una sorpresa para ti - Tayson giro la cámara y dejo ver el cuerpo de la detective colgando de un caño casi desmallada.

En ese instante el escritor sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban y el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo

\- kate – soltó casi como un suspiro

\- espera, espera que seguro quiere hablar contigo – soltó en tono de sorno, el triple xxx y camino hacia donde estaba la detective

\- Kate, Kate hay alguien que quiere verte - la tomo de los pelos dejando ver el rostro de la detective hinchado por los golpes

Como un suspiro casi imperceptible, ella solto - Rick-

\- mmm hoy tu detective esta muy poca comunicativa - y dejo caer la cabeza de la detective

\- Escóndete, y escóndete bien por te voy a buscar y en el momento que te encuentre te mate hijo de puta -

\- que midió me das jajaja , mira te voy a volver a llamar y tu, la detective y yo tendremos un encuentro para zanjar viejos asuntos—y corto la comunicación

Castle dejo caer el aparato y tuvo que apoyarse su manos en las rodillas para no caer el suelo.

Javier apoyo una mano en la espalda del escritor, y con otra su mano mantenía su móvil

–soy el detective Esposito, quiero denunciar el secuestro de la detective Beckett, comience el rastro del numero que acaba de llamar al móvil de la detective - Javier corto de la comunicación – ahora si todos afuera, esto es una escena del crimen -


	10. capitulo 10

Castle salió a los tumbos del departamento sentía que le faltaba el aire que las cosas alrededor de él giraban a mas de mil por hora, como pudo se llevo la mano a la garganta y se soltó el moño que llevaba puesto.

Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba volver a su eje para ayudarla, ella mismo de lo había dicho uno y otra vez que mantener la cabeza fría era lo mejor para resolver casos

Javi se agacho junto a él – hey castle necesito que te quedes tranquilo la vamos a encontrar –

El ruido de la campanilla del ascensor hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta un grupo de policías y forenses entre los cuales se encontraba la Capitan Getts que llevaba un vestido de fiesta, y Rayan salieron de el ascensor.

Javi se paro rápidamente – vengan por aquí – los hizo que entraran en el departamento de la policía.

\- Castle quiero que sepan que daremos todo vuelta para encontrar ha este hijo de puta –

Dijo la capitana parado a un costado de escritor.

El que escuchaba las palabras pero no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, simplemente se había desconectado veía a la gente pero no entendía que pasaba.

\- Castle deje a tu familia en tu casa antes de venir aquí – dijo Rayan parado junto él.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Castle, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el ascensor lo tomo y salió del edificio.

Mientras viajaba en un taxi hacia su departamento, Castle iba pensando como haría para restrear a su amada, y como salvarla.

Cuando llego a su casa y cruzo el lumbral de entrada Martha, Alexia y PI se abalanzaron intentando saber si tenia alguna noticia.

Sin responder una solo pregunta el escritor siguió hacia su cuarto donde se encerró se arranco el esmoquin se puso un baquero viejo un camisa de franela, y se dirigió al sector del vestidor donde Kate había empezado a dejar algunas de sus cosas y comenzó tirar las cosas buscando algo.

De golpe Martha entro en la habitación - Castle que demonios esta sucediendo -

\- porque siempre hace la misma mierda esconde las cosas y después no las encuentra nadie –

Tiro un pila de camisetas y sudaderas deportivas – detrás de ellas saco un cajita de madera donde la abrió y saco el arma de repuesto

\- Richard por dios que estas haciendo-

Castle verifico que el arma estuviera cargada la metió en su pantalón – el triple asesino se llevo a Kate y lo voy a buscar y lo voy a matar—

\- Richard por favor te pido que te calmes y que te sientes - le pidió su madre como suplica

Castle que parecía que el demonio había entrado en su cuerpo enfrento a su madre - no lo voy a perder ella es mía solo mía, y aquel que se meta con ella será su final - y antes de que la madre pudiera responder el salió de la habitación y golpeando la puerta de salida.

Martha salió corriendo a la oficina y tomo el teléfono mientras marcaba el numero

\- abuela que sucede - pregunto Alexia entrando en el escritor.

Martha levanto la mano haciendo callar a su nieta.

\- esposito soy Martha, Richard a salido de aquí hecho un demonio, y llevo un arma con el, - aguado un instante - si, si hay que detenerlo -

Martha corto la comunicación, y se dirigió a su nieta – ven querida te contare -

Javi corto la comunicación con Martha, y se acerco a la capitán - capitán tenemos un problema –

Gettes que se encontraba en su escritorio se levanto – dime –

\- señora acabo de comunicarme con la madre de Castle dijo que paso en por la casa tomo un arma y salió como un loco -

Gettes aspiro profundo – ustedes que lo conocen mejor que es capaz de hacer el en esas condiciones –

Javi pensó un momento - conociendo a castle el por Kate es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa –

\- Muy bien, búsquenlo y hagan que lo traigan aquí -

Aunque a Javi le parecía algo exagerado la medida de mandarlo a detener era la única manera de hacer que Castle no cometiera un error que arrumaría su vida para siempre.

La detective, le dolía el cuerpo, cada vez que intentaba respirar le dolía con lo cual dedujo que en algunos de los golpes le había roto algunas castillas. Tenia los ojos hinchados pero aun veia un poco como su nariz goteaba sangre.

Con su lengua movió toco sus dientes sintió como uno de ellos se movía, lo maldijo porque recordó las largas cesiones en el consultorio del dentista y lo mucho que le había costado a sus padres pagarlo.

\- agua, agua por favor - pidió sin saber si alguien lo estaba escuchando.

Tayson se acerco a ella – al fin detective pensé que no despertarías y ya me estoy aburriendo –

\- dame agua por favor -

Tayson aspiro profundo – buenos - la tomo por la boca abrigándola abrirla y tirando agua dentro.

Ella bebió desesperadamente, Tayson saco la botella - bueno, bueno ya esta -

\- no, no por favor dame mas por favor -

El se paro frente a ella - quiere mas - comenzó a dejar caer el liquido frente a los ojos de la detective que en vano intento moverse para llegar al chorro de agua.

\- por favor déjame en paz te lo suplico - pidió la detective entre llantos

\- vamos detective que sucede que no es que tu eres la dura en la relación - y le pego una cachetada.

\- por favor te pido que no me hagas más daño, por favor te lo suplico - pidió la detective

Tayson camino y se puso a centímetros de ella – dime una cosa Kate no te estarás cuidándote porque tendrás un pequeño Castle ¿ verdad?—

Kate corrió la mirada

\- ¡esto es fabuloso ¡, que piensas que dirá Castle cuando se entere - pensó por un instante - bueno la verdad es que no importa mucho lo que el piense porque ni tu ni el pequeño bastardito sobreviviera - y golpeo a la detective en el estomago, haciendo que esta perdiera el aire por completo.


	11. capitulo 11

Richard no dejaba de dar vueltas con su auto por la cuidad, estaba atento a su teléfono, estaba esperando la llamaba, no le importaba cuanto tenia que manejar, cuantas horas tendría que estar despierto él la rescataría, él la traería de vuelta, se casaría con ella y seguirían con todos su planes.

Doblo en la avenida Lincolm, para ir hacia al bajo de la ciudad, cuando el ruido de una sirena hizo que se detuviera. Del autopatrulla se bajo Kevin, y camino hasta el auto del escritor.

\- castle que demonios estas haciendo en lugar de estar buscando a Kate tengo que andar por toda la maldita ciudad bajete, vamos –

\- no estoy buscando a Kate no me bajare, Kevin necesito encontrarla vamos por favor déjame ir –

Aunque si fuera por él tomara el lugar de copiloto y ayudaría a su amigo a buscar kate, pero el sabia como pensaría ella y siempre pensaría en resguardarlo a él.

\- lo siento amigo bájate del auto -

Castle negó con la cabeza y miro a su costado y vio como un joven policía uniformado sacaba su arma y lo apuntaba.

\- harás que me dispare –

Kavin negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta - sabes que no pero si disparara al auto abajo- el escritor sabia que había perdido y se bajo del auto y apoyo su manos en el auto, kavin saco el arma del escritor y se la guardo, lo tomo del brazo,

\- no te esposare pero debes prometerme que no aras nada estúpido -

Cuando llegaron al piso de homicidio Castle fue escoltado por a sus amigos hasta la oficina de la capitana

\- señor Castle espero que entienda que ha traerlo aquí estamos buscando protegerlo –

\- capitana, él me quiere a mi y si no me deja irme él la matara, tengo que encontrarla –

la capitana lo interrumpió – lo siento señor castle no correré el riego de que haga algo estúpido, usted estará aquí hasta que encontremos a este tipo -

\- si usted pretende que me quede aquí tendrá que encerrarme en un calabozo -

\- de acuerdo , Esposito acompañe a Castle a un calabozo -

\- señor Tayson dijo que hablara con él me parase mejor que, este con nosotros. Le prometo que lo tendremos bajo vigilancia –

La capitana odiaba aceptarlo pero, el detective tenía razón si quería recuperar a la detective Castle seria la llave.

\- de acuerdo pero es su responsabilidad absoluta -

El detective acepto con la cabeza y antes de castle pudiera decir algo, Javi, lo tomo por el codo y lo saco de la oficina y lo llevo derecho a la sala de descanso y junto que Kavin lo encerraron

\- mira castle te la voy a poner fácil si te pones molesto te voy a encerrar en un calabozo entendido- solto javi mientras le preparaba un café.

\- aunque vayas al baño iremos con nosotros -

Castle comprendió que si quería salvar a kate debería estar con ellos

\- de acuerdo pero deben prometerme que ustedes van a contarme todo y me dejaran ir con ustedes por cualquier dato -

Esposito se acerco a él le dio un taza de café – de acurdo -

Un golpe en la puerta corto la reunión abruptamente, todos miraron la ventana Lanie estaba detrás de vidrio y llamo al detective.

\- te quedas aquí ni se te ocurra moverte -

Salió de la habitación y se junto con la fórrense y recorrió el pasillo.

\- tienes alguna novedad – pregunto la forense

El negó con la cabeza – la verdad es que no la única vez que llamo lo hizo de un prepago y no se pudo localizar asique básicamente estamos en sus manos hasta que nos llame-

\- mira, hay algo que deben saber y castle no sabe –

Javier frunció el seño – dime que ocurre –

Lanie aspiro profundo - kate esta embarazada -

Esposito abrió grande los ojos tomo del brazo a la doctora y la alejo mas para que nadie lo escuchara.

\- mira lo único que se que ellas esta de pocas semanas y aun Castle no sabe nadie –

Javier aspiro profundo – ok, alguien mas lo sabe –

\- madysson -

\- bien habla con ella y dile que no puede decir ,nada castle ya bastante mal se encuentra para que les agreguemos mas cosas, si se entera de algo así tendremos que encerrarlo para que no haga desastre-

El forense y la detective se separaron en la puerta del ascensor, y Javier decidió que la capitán tenia que saber las novedades, cuando entro en la oficina la mujer mantenía una acalorada conversación

\- mire no me importa lo que deben hacer ella es mi mejor detective y es una ex agente del FBI necesito que me eso pero para ayer—

Y antes que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea pudiera decir algo la mujer corto con la comunicación.

\- capitán tenemos un problema grave - javi tomo asiento

\- dime ya no me sorprende nada –

\- kate esta embarazada, y castle no lo sabe aun -

La capitán se dejo caer sobre la mesada - no puede ser, es lo único que me faltaba –

\- bien lo mantendremos en silencio de acuerdo –

Javier acepto con la cabeza - de acuerdo, creo que será la mejor -

Las horas siguieron pasando y aun no había noticias de la detective y de su secuestrador, castle comenzaba a sentirse como un gato enjaulado, quería salir de ahí, quería ir a buscarla, necesitaba oir su voz, necesitaba escucharla su risa, necesitaba sentir su aroma, su piel.

-hey en que andas – soltó Rayan

Castle que se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y tardo en contestar. La angustia se hizo presente y el escritor casi no podía hablar – estaba pensando que hasta horas estaríamos en el aeropuerto viajando a nuestra luna de miel—el escritor pensó por un momento con amargura – sabes , una noche hablado de los lugares que nos gustaría visitar ella me dijo que quería ir a Tailandia , parte del viaje era llavarla allí aunque no se lo había dicho –

El escritor se tiro para atrás – no puedo creer que esto este pasando es como una pesadilla, esto esta pasando porque no fui capaz de pararlo y ahora me esta castigando otra vez-

Rayan escucho atentamente a su amigo – hey amigo nada de esto es tu culpa este tipo esta loco—

Castle negó con la cabeza – si, si es mi culpa yo no pude pararlo y ella ahora es pagando las consecuencias -

El ruido del teléfono del escritor hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran , castle saco su teléfono del bolsillo , miro a Rayan - es él- y atendió

\- hey, hey castle llego la hora de encontrarnos –

Tratado se ser fuerte castle intento que su voz no se le cortara - quiero verla—

Tyanson revoleo los ojos y la cabeza – mmm bueno ya que serás la ultima vez que las veas no me parece mal - giro la cámara y dejo ver el cuerpo de Kate que colgaba inerte como si estuviera sin vida.

\- mi amor- soltó entre un suspiro - donde quieres que nos veamos -

Tayson volvió a enfocarse la cámara hacia él - te dará una sola pista y si la puedes entender tal vez tienes suerte y salves a tu podre novia. Te espero en el lugar donde comenzó esta bonita amistad, a y nada de venir con amiguistos- y corto la comunicación.


	12. capitulo 12

Castle levanto la vista, y encontró a la mitad de la comisaria mirándolo – quiere que nos encontremos solos –

\- de ninguna manera te acompañaremos, ya sabes donde ese lugar del que habla - pregunto la capitán tomando el mando de la situación.

\- si es obvio es el hotel donde el nos tendió una trampa a mi ya Rayan y se nos escapo –

La capitana se dio vuelta para mirar a su equipo – prepárense en media hora salimos – se dio vuelta y lo miro a castle - usted señor castle no se mueva de aquí, hasta que yo lo venga a buscarlo de acuerdo –

\- discúlpeme señor con todo respeto él me quiere solo a mi él esta buscando venganza contra mi por favor déjeme ir a buscarla -

\- de ninguna manera usted solo no va -

\- señor con todo respecto Castle tiene todo la razón si caemos con toda la caballería pondría a Beckett en un peligro incensario – dijo Esposito

Gettes pensó por un instante como seguir - bien aremos esto usted ira y nosotros lo seguiremos de cerca -

Veintes minutos después todos se encontraban a una cuadra del hotel, que se encantaba abandonado, castle camino tranquilo por la calla y entro decidido a buscar a su mujer.

Camino por el pasillo - donde estas- grito entrando en una habitación donde su eco resonó por las paredes.

\- era hora que vinieras imbécil - grito parado detrás del escritor.

Castle se dio vuelta - donde esta ella -

Tyson saco un arma y lo apunto a la cabeza - vamos despacio todo a su tiempo ya la veras -

Castle levanto las manos - mira hagamos esto déjame verla, la dejas ir y conmigo haz lo que quieres pero la dejas ir ¿ de acuerdo?—

-hay eres todo un romántico, cállate y camina -

Tayson lo empujo y lo obligo a seguir caminado, a través de un gran salón que se encontraba

\- sabes Tayson será mejor que me mates porque esta vez te juro que te has pasado de la raya asique mátame—

Cuando llegaran a la puerta de una habitación que se encontraba cerrada – lo hare pero primero quiero que veas lo tu le hiciste por haberte metido en mi camino—abrió la puerta, y Castle pudo ver el cuerpo de su detective colgando de un barrote inerte

-¡ kate¡- grito Castle y corrió hasta donde ella estaba levanto su cara, pero la detective se encontraba inconsciente - mi amor, por favor, mi amor –

Castle se vuelta para enfrentar Tayson, pero este se encontraba detrás de Richard y antes de que el escritor pudiera racionar, lo golpeo con la culata de del arma, haciendo que cayera atontado. Castle intento ponerse de pie pero Tyason, lo golpeo en el estomago, y el escritor volvió a caer en el suelo boca arriba, el asesino se paro en los pies del escritor.

\- luego de ponerte una bala en la cabeza a ti hare lo mismo con ella – el asesino levanto su arma apuntando a la cabeza del escritor, saco el seguro del arma pero con un hábil movimiento de piernas castle logro derribar a Tayson y pudo moverse para, ponerse encima de él.

\- voy a matarte hijo de puta – y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro, ni el grito de – Policía de Nueva York- paro Castle que se encontraba enfurecido no escucho a sus amigo, y continuo golpeándolo

Esposito tomo a Richard del la camisa y tiro de él para sacarlo encima de tayson - vamos hermano , ya esta tranquilo -

Castle cayo hacia atrás y vio su manos llenas de sangre negó levemente con la cabeza, levanto la cabeza - kate— soltó y se eyectado del suelo y comenzó a forcejear con las ataduras de la detective – kete, ya esta, kete, estoy aquí mi amor ya paso todo -

Un leve - Castle – pronunciado por la detective hizo que las lagrimas de castle cayeran por su rostro.

-Muévete - soltaron dos oficiales de policía lograron soltar las ataduras justo cuando aparecieron los médicos.

Castle con un cuidado infinito apoyo a Kate en la camilla y tomo su mano - amor de mi vida aquí estoy estarás bien—

\- por favor déjennos trabajar – le pido uno de los médicos sacando a Castle, el hombre levanto la vista para mirar a su compañero - debemos llevarla con urgencia al hospital -

Castle se dio vuelta y pudo ver como sus dos amigos aun mantenían en el suelo a Tyson que no borraba de su rostro una sonrisa perversa

\- convertiré tu vida en un infierno hijo de puta - soltó Castle mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre.

Esposito tomo a Castle justo antes de que golpea – ven hermano dejemos que Rayan se ocupe de él , vamos con Kate que seguro cuando se despierte quedar verde.

castle corrió junto a la camilla, cuando llegaron a la ambulancia- lo siento señor, pero no puede venir con nosotros –

castle negó con la cabeza - de que habla ella es mi prometida , yo tengo que estar con ella –

\- Soy policía, yo puedo ir - soltó Esposito.

El medico acepto con la cabeza – usted si, el -

Esposito tomo de los hombros a Castle – hermano súbete en una patrulla que te llevaran quedate tranquilo yo la cuidare -

Espo se subió a la ambulancia y cerro la puerta y ordeno que arrancara.

Castle se quedo parado viendo como la ambulancia se alejaba de él, y vio como Rayan subía Tayson al automóvil, el escritor corrió hasta donde él estaba.

\- te juro que si a ella le ocurre algo hare todo lo que este entre mis manos para que jamás vuelva a ver la luz del sol, te lo juro convertiré tu vida en el infirmo – soltó Castle.

\- tu convertirás mi vida en un infierno, sabes debiste escucharla a ella pedir por su vida –

\- cóllete de una vez - soltó Rayan y miro a su amigo - castle aremos que pague por todo lo que ha hecho, tranquilo –

\- si ella suplicaba por su vida y por la vida del bebé que llevaba adentro- soltó Tayson entre risas

Castle negó con la cabeza tratando de entender lo que acaba de escuchar miro a su amigo.

\- hermano te está mintiendo vamos, no caigas en eso –

\- ooo no me digas que no lo sabias, esto genial y tu me dices que mi vida será un infierno, dime que se siente saber que eres el responsable de que ella perdiera ese bebé —

Castle dio un paso atrás – lo siento Rayan -

\- porque—

Y antes de que el policía pudiera reaccionar Castle le acertó un golpe noqueándolo.

\- ja, que harás ahora - solto con sorna, tayson sentado en automóvil con las piernas fuera

Castle lo miro - voy a matarte – levanto una pierna y pateo su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, cerro la puerta del auto se acerco a Rayan tomo la pistola y las llaves del auto, se subió a este y se alejo del lugar.


	13. capitulo 13

La detective Katherine Beckett, entro en la sala de emergencia, con múltiples fracturas, en las costillas, un pulmón perforado y varias traumatismo en todo el cuerpo.

En la puerta de la sala esperaban Lanie, Madisson, Martha, Y Jim.

Junto con la camilla Lanie entro en la sala de atención sin preocuparle los demás médicos – soy doctora, y ella es mi amiga y esta embarazada –

Uno de los doctores que recibió a la detective se paro frente a la doctora – esta bien nosotros la cuidaremos ahora salga de aquí para que pueda atenderla.

Lanie, sabía que sería más útil calmando a la familia y salió de la sala sabiendo que debería enfrentar a la familia de Kate, y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿ Como se encuentra?—pregunto Martha acercándose a ella.

\- miren hay algo que deben saber, Kate se encuentra en un estado bastante delicado, además ella – pensó como seguir - ella está embarazada -

Jim y Martha, intercambiaron miradas - oho por dios, Richard lo sabia –

La forense negó con la cabeza- se lo iba decir cuando estuvieran de luna de miel -

\- como esta- pregunto Javier uniéndose a ellas.

La doctora negó con la cabeza – nada bien los médicos la están atendiendo - ella se abrazo a Javier.

\- donde se encuentra Richard – pregunto Martha

Javier miro al su alrededor - ¿ como el no esta aquí?-

Martha se acerco a él – no aquí no ha estado –

Javier saco rápidamente el móvil de sus bolsillo y marco el numero de su compañero -hey Rayan donde estas y donde esta Castle estoy aquí en el hospital - corto la comunicación.

Miro a lo demás - debe estar, con Rayan en la comisaria -

\- familia Beckett - consulto uno de los médicos, saliendo de la sala de emergencia.

Jim se acerco al doctor - soy el padre –

\- miren ella sufrió varias heridas y tiene contusiones graves y un pulmón perforado, además a perdido mucha sangre, debemos espera por lo menos 48 hs para ver como evoluciona –

Jim que sentía que volvía a revivir lo que había sucedido cuando su hija había caído bajo la bala de un atentado., agradeció levemente con la cabeza

Martha tomo a Jim por el hombro – Doctor ella estaba embarazada dígame el bebé—

El doctor negó – lo siento, ella estaba de muy pocas semanas y no pudo resistir-

Ante la noticia Martha se llevo la manos a la boca - muchas gracias doctor -

\- dios mio como van a soportar esto – dijo Martha ayudando a Jim a tomar asiento en una de las filas de bancos.

\- mi podre Ketie no se merece que le suceda esto ahora ella que había encontrado la felicidad – solto Jim rompiendo el silencio.

\- señor Beckett ella es una mujer muy fuerte y saldrá adelante además Richard jamás la dejara—

Dijo Madisson tomándola de la mano.

Una enfermera se acerco al grupo que ante tanto dolor apenas intercambiaba palabras

\- si la quieren verle los llevare al dormitorio donde la hemos acomodado -

Inmediatamente Jim y Martha se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer que los llevo por un pasillo.

\- lo que les pido es que no pasen mas de dos por vez ¿ de acuerdo?—luego la enfermera se alejo

Los padres entraron en la habitación en el mas absoluto de los silencios, al ver el rostro de kate desfigurado por los golpes Jim tuvo que tomarse de los pies de la cama para no caerse.

Martha aspiro profundo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se acerco a la cama y tomo su mano

–Katherine estamos todos aquí acompañándote tienes que ponerte bien querida –y acaricio el cabello de la detective.

El escritor estaciono el auto detrás de aquella fabrica abandonada, luego de apagar el motor tomo un momento para pensar como seguía. El sabia que su vida cambiaria para siempre después de esto, pero ya no le importaba, él había despertado ese lado oscuro que vivía dentro de él y al que también le temía, ese lado oscuro que la infinita ternura de su hija había calmado sumado al amor de esa mujer que lo hacia querer ser mejor hombre

Tomo el teléfono de Rayan que había quedado en el tablero del automóvil y marco el numero de su madre.

\- hey madre como esta ella –

Escucha atentamente cada palabra que le decía su madre acerca del estado de salud de su amada.

\- bien madre hazme un favor dile que la amo y que siempre la ame y que me perdone por todo ,y madre gracias por todo y dile Alexis que la amo y que estoy orgulloso de ella adiós – y antes de que su madre pudiera responder corto la comunicación.

Se bajo del auto tiro al suelo y tiro el móvil al suelo y lo piso para destrozarlo, no quería que nadie sepa donde se lo había llevado, donde haría que su vida cambie para siempre.

Dio un par de pasos y abrió la puerta y lo bajo de un pie y lo arrastro hacia dentro del viejo edificio.

Tomo unas cadena que alguna vez se utilizo para mover cosas pesadas y lo ato a ella.

\- despierta - grito golpeándolo en la cara - despierta - volvió a gritar golpeándolo.

Tyanson abrió los ojos y vio como el puño cerrado del escritor se estrellaba contra su nariz rompiéndola.

Escupió una gran bola de sangre – mmm Castle parece que te has convertido en todo un

hombre –

Castle tomo una vieja mesa todo destartalada y se apoyo sobre ella.

\- tu crees que puedes llevarte a mi mujer el día de nuestra casamiento, lastimar a mi bebé y creer que no te va pasar nada – lo miro por un instante.

\- vamos castle mátame y pasaras el resto de vida en la cárcel hazlo de un puta vez siempre has querido cruzar la línea y matar alguien -

Castle dibujo un sonrisa de satisfacción y movió su cuello para hacerlo sonar - realmente tu crees que si te mato, yo iré preso, soy hombre muy poderoso, tengo millones para pagarme los mejores abogados, soy amigo de gran parte de la policía y el alcalde de la ciudad es amigo mío soy amigo de jueces, dime después de esto realmente crees que me pasara algo si mato una basura

como tu – y volvió a golpearlo.

Tyanson movió la cabeza - sabes no tienes las pelotas para hacerlo –

Castle tomo una pequeña barra de hierro oxidado que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él – sabes a lo largo de todos estos años de escritor he entrevistado muchas, personas que me han enseñado muchas cosas entre las cuales hacer que las personas deseen no haber nacido - y levanto la barra y se los clavo en el hombro.

Tyson pego un alarido – hijo de puta – grito.

\- Grita todo lo que quieras aquí donde estamos nadie te escuchara- y volvió a hundir mas en el cuerpo del hombre, el pedazo de hierro.

\- sabes una vez que me canse de esto aun no se si te dejare aquí para que te coman las ratas o te tirare vivo al rio para que te coman los peces-

\- no te atrevas hacerme nada, no eres los suficientemente hombre para matarme como tampoco fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para cuidarla - soltó el asesino despectivamente

Castle soltó un bufido y lo tomo del cuello fuertemente - enserio hijo de puta crees no soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos - y apretó mas el cuello, por instante Castle realmente pensó en ahogarlo, esta que muera. Pero había algo dentro él hizo que lo soltará.

\- ves que no tienes las pelotas para hacerlo idiota—soltó Tyanson mientras recuperaba aire

\- puede que no me anime a matarte pero lo que voy hacer hara que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida—tomo la mano y rompió todos los dedos

Kate se encontraba en la cama de la habitación 305 del piso 3 del, Hospital Santa Catalina, junto a ella se encontraban su padre y la famila que había lograr a lo largo de los años.

Se encontraba conectada varias maquinas que monitoreaba diferentes parámetros

Lanie se encontraba sentada junto a la cama tomado la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. Ellas tenían esa clase de amistad donde ambas serian incondicional una a la otra pase lo que pase una estaría para la otra.

Kate lanzo un leve quejido miro a su a su amiga - Castle- fue lo único que pronuncio

Lanie apretó fuerte la mano de su amiga - el esta haciendo alguna cosas - aunque uno de los pilares de su amistad siempre fue la sinceridad, esta vez la medico mintió, lo no le dijo que habían perdido el rastro de Castle y desde hacía horas nadie sabía de él.

-¿ el bebé? – pregunto ella intentando abrir los ojos.

\- hooo mi amor lo siento el no -

Kate cerro los ojos y por su rostro cayeron un par de solitarias lagrimas. Lanie levanto la vista buscando con la mirada a Javi para obtener una respuesta pero este solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.


	14. Chapter 14

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro la capitana Gettes saludo con un leve hey a todos y el pidió a Espo que la acompañara afuera.

\- mira Javier, tenemos un problema bien grande, ¿ cuando fue la ultima vez que vio Rayan, y Castle?—

Javier se quedo pensativo por un instante - cuando me subí a la ambulancia Castle estaba junto a mi y Kevin estaba llevando al detenido ¿por?—

\- Kevin jamás llego a la comisaria y no responde el teléfono -

-De que estás hablando como que están desaparecidos –

\- en momento tengo varias patrullas buscándolos -

\- ¿usted creer que castle se lo haya? – pregunto espo cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pecho

\- no lo se, usted lo conoce mejor además Rayan es capaz de arriesgar su placa, y su pensión por algo asi-

\- capitán sabe los saldré a buscar yo mismo –

\- espere, ire con usted –

Y ambos abandonaron el hospital para comenzar la búsqueda de los desaparecidos.

La capitán y el detective llegaron al hotel abandonado donde había ocurrido todo, ambos se bajaron del auto he encendieron sus linternas y se adentraron en el.

\- creo que será mejor dividirnos - solto la capitán desfundando su arma.

\- no señor usted no conoce a Tayson es capaz de haber echo cualquier cosa los mejor es seguir juntos –

Un ruido proveniente detrás de la puerta hizo que ambos policía hizo que ambos policías levantaran las armas.

\- POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK - gritaron ambos

\- salgan con las manos en alto - solto Javi.

La puerta se abrió y Kavin con un pañuelo en la cabeza – soy yo tranquilos -

Ambos policía bajaron las armas, y Javier se acerco a su compañero – a mi amigo que paso –

Rayan aspiro profundo - Castle, me golpeo y se lo llevo - aun algo confundido por el golpe

– dime ¿ es verdad? Lo de Kate, es verdad ella esta embarazada -

Javier acepto con la cabeza - si ella estaba embarazada -

Rayan se toco la cabeza - ahora lo entiendo si lo hubiera sabido yo mismo lo hubiera matado -

Gettes tomo su teléfono – voy a pedir que manden oficiales aquí para que revisen todo el edificio—

\- no es necesario capitana ya lo revise de arriba abajo y no están aquí no se que ha hecho Castle - solto Rayan mientras se acercaba a ella

Gettes acepto con la cabeza – de acuerdo vamos a lo comisaria y desde allí veremos que

hacemos –

cuando llegaron a la comisaria inmediatamente la capitana ordeno reunir al equipo.

\- Bueno como ya saben castle ha secuestra una persona, se que muchos los que están aquí son amigos de la detective Beckett, pero no podemos dejar que Castle hagan justicia por mano propia, necesito que revisen sus comunicaciones, hablen con la familia, salgan a la calle y búsquenlo y hasta no encontrarlo no vuelvan—

Mientras todo el grupo se dispersaba la capitana volvió alzar la voz - Esposito, Rayan a mi oficina ahora -

Ambos detective se miraron sabiendo lo que se venia fueron resignados a que los sacara del caso, cuando entraron cerraron la puerta.

\- escuchen, escuchen bien lo que voy a decir se que ustedes son amigos de Castle y Beckett, y que si fuera por ustedes estaría ahí fuera intentando matar a este tipo – pensó un instante como seguir – por eso les voy a dejar que sigan en el caso, con la sola condición de que no se olviden de que ambos son policía sobre todas las cosas y piensen dos veces antes de hacer las cosas. Ahora salgan evite que Castle arruine su vida y la Beckett –

Ambos detective salieron de la oficina y caminaron en silencio hasta subirse al ascensor para hablar.

\- mira a mi me importa una mierda lo que diga Gettes si tengo la oportunidad de ponerle una bala en la cabeza a ese hijo de puta lo hare - soltó Esposito mientras se apoyaba en el panel trasero.

Rayan mantuvo el silencio hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento cuando se abrió la puerta ambos bajaron mientras caminaban hacia al auto.

-sabes si el se escapa cuando lo intentemos detener y lo matamos nadie podrá decirnos nada –

Y ambos amigos se subieron al auto.

Ambos policías se bajaron del auto frente a la casa del escritor cerca de la una de la mañana, entraron en el edificio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de piso dieron dos pequeños golpes y esperaron uno segundos hasta que Martha abrió la puerta envuelta en un albornos de color rosa chicle.

\- Buenas noches, señora R, disculpe las molestias hasta hora pero tenemos que hablar – prenuncio Rayan con un tono de preocupación.

\- adelante, adelante pasan chicos que sucede –

\- mire necesitamos saber donde esta Castle ¿ usted sabe donde se encuentra?—

\- ¿Cómo Richard no estaba con ustedes? -

Rayan que se encontraba sentada junto a ella se acerco un poco mas - no de he hecho estamos aquí porque Rirchard me golpeo y se llevo a Tayson y quería saber si usted sabia algo de el o si se había comunicado—

Marhta que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando que su hijo. Ese hombre bueno y sensible que cuidaba a cada uno de sus mujeres seria capaz de secuestrar alguien y llevárselo, pero también sabia que Castle haría cualquier cosa por ella y que como alguna vez dijo que el no la perdería de nuevo.

\- ustedes creer que mi Richard se entero lo del embarazo y por eso ha hecho esto -

Rayan que quería ser cuidadoso con cada información que le daba miro a su compañero buscando su aprobación, quien con un leve aceptación de la cabeza apoyando la decisión de su compañero.

\- de hecho él mismo se lo dijo antes de que se lo llevara -

Martha negó con la cabeza – entonces que dios se apiade de ese hombre -

\- ¿ porque? Pregunto Javi

Ella aspiro profundo - porque para Richard, no hay nada mas importante que su familia.- trago saliva – supongo que yo tengo la culpa, porque jamás le di la familia que el necesitaba, es por eso que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hija, y se entero que Katherine estaba embarazada y él le hizo daño mi hijo es capaz , ni lo quiero decir - Martha apoyo su manos sobre su rodilla y se tomo la cabeza.

\- señora R quedese tranquila nosotros encontraremos a Castle antes de que haga algo realmente estúpido- dijo Rayan tratando de dar consuelo a lo mujer.

\- el se comunico con conmigo esta tarde poco después de que Kate llegara al hospital –

Ambos detective se despidieron de la señora Martha, con la promesa de que cualquier novedad se la informarían, luego de subirse al automóvil tomaron el camino de regreso a la comisaria.

Cuando llegaron al piso de homicidios el movimiento era incesante, caminaron esta donde se encontraba la capitán donde le dieron los novedades y comenzaron la búsqueda de la llamada para lograr encontrarlo a través de su GPS del móvil.

Luego de varias horas de revisar el listado de llamadas ambos se dieron por vencidos al no encontrar nada.

Esposito que para esas alturas ya llevaba mas de 62 horas sin dormir se apoyo sobre su escritorio – viejo no puedo mas ya no entiendo lo que leo, si Castle hizo esa llamada no lo hizo desde su móvil –

Ante lo que acaba de oir Rayan soltó escritorio – soy un idiota mi móvil estaba en el automóvil—se sentó frente al ordenador tecleo su numero donde apareció la llamada al móvil de Martha - aquí esta –

Espo se puso junto el, cuando revisaron la llamada la misma se había realizado en una fabrica abandona desde las afuera de Quinns. Ambos detective se miraron, mientras Espo fue a dar las novedades Rayan se dispuso a solicitar el refuerzo de swts.

Quise minutos después mas de cuarenta policías salieron rumbo a la fabrica abandonada donde la señal de teléfono se había perdido por ultima vez.

Cuando llegaron al lugar la Capitan Getts se puso al frente de la operación - muy bien, no disparen salvo que sea estricta necesario, y por favor solo a Tayson de acuerdo todos a sus puestos Esposito, Rayan conmigo -

Los tres policías entraron por una puerta lateral, a la estructura que se encontraba semi destruida mientras avanzaban a través de las diferentes naves, hasta que llegaron a una habitación del fondo donde una gran puerta de hierro corrediza. Por debajo de ella se filtraba una luz.

Los tres policías se miraron y a las cuenta de tres de la capitana Esposito abrió la puerta se abrió

\- POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK- gritaron los tres al unisono.

Castle se dio vuelta y al ver a los policías saco su arma y se la apunto directo a la cabeza de Tayson

\- aléjense de aquí o le vuelo la cabeza – y lo tomo del cuello para que no se moviera.

Javier entro caminando con el arma en alta – Castle baja el arma ahora - ordeno el policía

Castle negó con la cabeza - Espo aléjate por favor –

\- hermano vamos baja el arma - volvió a pedir Javi mientras se acerba mas a él.

El escritor negó con la cabeza - olvídalo el lastimo a mi Kate -

La capitán entro y se paro frente Castle y bajo su arma – míreme él no importa ya estamos aquí y te juro que yo personalmente me ocupare de que el pague por lo que hizo pero baje el arma por favor -

Richard negó con la cabeza rotundamente - no, no dejare que el salga con vida de aquí, lastimo a kate y a nuestro bebé—

Gettes entendió que estaba ante un hombre devastado por el dolor. Si quería llegar a buen puerto debería encontrar la manera de llegar a él - escúcheme piense en Kate, ella te va a necesitar para salir adelante, y usted tiene el deber de estar ahí. Vamos piense en eso, piense también en su hija par favor -

Castle dibujo una sonrisa ante el echo de pensar en ella. Soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo aflojando todo su cuerpo y levanto el arma en señal de rendición y se dejo caer de rodillas y un llanto desgarrador salió de dentro de él llevándose las manos a la cara.

Un escudaron de hombres entraron apuntando al asesino,

\- viste cagón no tuviste los huevos para matarme eres un maricon – le grito Tayson

\- CALLATE, maldito hijo de puto porque te mato yo - soltó Espo mientras se acercaba a castle para tomarle el arma.

Javier que pese a los años que conocía Castle jamás había visto tan vulnerable tan dolido. Tomo su arma y la que tenia Castle y se la paso a un compañero y se agacho para envolver entre sus brazos a su amigos quien dejo que su cuerpo se relajara aun mas.

\- tranquilo hermano, ya todo termino - mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Luego de un par minutos de llanto Castle logro recuperar la calma – quedare detenido verdad -

Se levanto, del suelo - ¿ no podré verla antes de ir la comisaria verdad? -

\- lo siento pero tengo ordenas de llevarte directo a la comisaria -

Resignado ante la situación de saber que no podría verla Castle llevo su mano atrás para ser esposado.

Pero su amigo negó con la cabeza - amigo tu jamás vamos - puso una hermano en el hombre para guiarlo al patrullero.

Mientras viajaban en el automóvil rumbo a la comisaria junto con los dos policía Castle se aclaro la garganta.

\- Rayan, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hecho de prometo que ni bien declare dejare bien en claro que tu no tienes nada que ver y que yo te golpe y que he hecho todo solo –

Rayan que iba en el asiento de acompañante se dio vuelta para mirar a un amigo - lo se, lo se tranquilo entiendo tus razones si le pasara algo así a Janny haría lo mismo que tu -


	15. capitulo 15

Hola gente les pido disculpas, por haber dejado por un tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo

Aunque todos en el piso de homicidios sabían que jamás deberían dar tratos de privilegios a los detenidos. Con castle era diferente el tipo era un amigo de esos generosos, de esos que hacia una fiesta invitaba desde el comisario hasta el oficial principiante, sin hacer distinción.

Ese era el tipo que sin miramientos había saltado delante de una bala para salvar a la detective que todos admiraban, era por eso que esta vez todos habían echo vista gorda y lo habían instalado en la sala de descanso donde el mismo de había preparado un café.

\- hey - dijo Esposto entrando en la sala y preparándose una café - ya he hablado con tu abogado y con tu madre para avisarle que te tenemos aquí –

Castle hizo un leve movimiento con la silla - ¿como esta ella?—

Javi tomo su café y se sentó junto a su amigo – ella esta va bien, Lanie dice que lo peor ya paso pero ahora tener paciencia, me dijo que pregunto por ti -

Castle mantuvo el silencio por un instante - cuando hables con Lanie que le diga que la amo y la amare siempre y que me perdone por todo—

Javi dio un breve sorbo a su taza y frunció el seño extrañado por lo que estaba escuchando

\- ¿Qué te perdone?—

Castle bajo la mirada -si, por no ser el hombre que ella se merecía, por no haberla cuidado como corresponde, por no haberla protegido a ella ni al bebé -

El detective negó con la cabeza - hermano nada de esto es tu culpa como te ibas a imaginarte que esto podía suceder, mira lo que debes hacer ahora es ver como sales de esta he ir directo al hospital para estar con ella -

\- que mal se ve esto?-

Esposito dio un largo suspiro - mira por parte de nosotros trataremos de ponerte como si fuera obstrucción a la justicia, y aunque no lo creas Getts dijo que hablara con la fiscal y trata de convencerla de que se benevolente -

Castle se dejo caer contra el espaldar de la silla – me da igual lo que me pase, a mi, lo único que quiero saber es que Kate este bien nada mas -

Kevin que se encontraba en silencio se acerco - Castle ella te necesita para estar bien -

Castle miro al suelo - no pude protegerla, ella estará bien sin mi -

Los tres amigos se mantuvieron durante un buen rato en silencio, los policías no sabia que decir, como hacerle entender a su amigo que para que la detective, pudiera superar, lo vivido ella lo necesitaba.

Castle rompió el silencio, tosiendo - saben cuando podre declarar -

\- bueno eso depende del fiscal pero hasta entonces te quedaras aquí ¿ necesitas algo? -

Se miro y vio que su camisa tenia sangre - bueno quisiera saber como esta Kate, además necesito algo de ropa limpia -

\- vale yo me encargo - dijo el irlandés levantándose y dejando la sala de descanso. Una vez que se quedaron solos Espocito se acerco a su amigo - mira Castle se que es tu vida pero, quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mas importante que Kate tiene en su vida, tu eres la razón por la cual ella esta de pie y sigue luchando, tu eres la razón porque la que ella sonríe, por la que volvió a sentir y si realmente la amas como tanto me has dicho cuando salgas de aquí tienes que estar para ella -

Castle apretó la mano de su amigo - sabes espo eres un buen amigo, Kate y yo tenemos suerte en tenerte como amigos -

Ryan volvió a entrar en la habitación con una sudadera en la mano - aquí tienes por él momento hable con Lanie dice que Kate sigue estable aun la tienen sedara -

Castle se levanto del asiento – daría lo que fuera para estar con ella en este momento –

En ese momento la puerta de la sal de descanso se abrió y entro en la sala de descanso la captan.

\- señor Castle no se si usted es un hombre con mucha suerte o es un hombre que corre un enorme peligro -

\- ¿ porque?- preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez.

La capitán camino y se sentó junto a ellos - bueno, el señor Tyson se ha escapado cuando lo llevaban al hospital-

Los dos policías se levantaron de la silla en la cual se encontraban sentados

\- señores ustedes saben que él desaparecerá por un tiempo, pero por las dudas estén alerta-

Miro al escritor - bueno y en cuanto a usted al no estar la persona, que usted secuestro, no hay delito, por ende puede irse -

Castle abrió grandes los ojos – lo dice en serio capitán -

\- por supuesto vaya a ver a la detective que estoy seguro que ella lo necesita- a penas dicho esto, el escritor abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.


	16. capitulo 16

Kate abrió los ojos en la cama del hospital y miro a su alrededor, allí se encontraban su padre, Martha, Alexis y su amiga, soltó un largo suspiro - Castle, donde esta-

Todos se miraron en silencio no sabían que decirle, Lanie fue quien tomo la iniciativa - mira querida él esta con el tema del abogado y eso –

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro él , sin cruzar una sola palabra con nadie se acerco a la detective que en silencio le tendió los brazos y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, y comenzaron a llorar junto por el futuro que se había roto, sin despegarse de ella Castle soltó- por favor nos déjenos solos salgan todos - aun abrazados y llorando los dos se acostaron en la cama – lo siento, lo siento Castle- dijo ella escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él – mientras la familia abandonaba la habitación.

Castle la apretó mas contra él - no amor, tu debes perdonarme por no poder protegerlos –

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato llorando en silencio y abrazados, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Luego de salir de la habitación Martha y Jim, mandaron a todos a su casa a descansar y ellos se quedaron esperando pacientemente en la puerta.

Después de un rato, de estar en silencio Martha se levanto del asiento – creo que debemos ver como están y anunciarles que nos vamos a casa -

Jim asistió, y ambos entraron, y encontraron a los dos tumbados en la cama, completamente dormidos.

Jim tomo la manta de un armario que había en la habitación y los cubrió a los dos. Martha observo por un instante a los dos dormir y se acerco a darle un pequeño beso a cada uno.

Después de que ambos salieron de la habitación, y caminaron por el largo pasillo – tu crees que ellos podrán superar lo que estaba ocurriendo - pregunto Martha, mientras ambos subían al ascensor.

\- sinceramente espero que por el bien de ellos si - el silencio se instalo entre ellos. La actriz bajo la cabeza negando y llanto contenido salió de ella como una fuerza avasalladora. Inmediatamente el abogado abrazo a su consuegra.

\- Martha tranquila kata salió bien de esto estarán bien los dos ya veras que dentro de poco esto será un mal recuerdo y tendremos muchos nietos corriendo a nuestro alrededor -

Martha sonrío tristemente, se apoyo sobre el hombre.

\- es que no es justo, por fin ambos alcanzan la felicidad por fin ambos iban a tener lo que había soñado tanto y loco desgraciado se lo roba -

Los primeros rayos, de sol entraron por el ventanal, haciendo que la detective se moviera incomoda, abrió los ojos y se encontró junto a él al escritor se notaba que había llorado, aun tenia el rostro hinchado, se movio, incomoda en aquella pequeña cama.

El escritor abrió los ojos, - hey como te encuentras -

\- bien pero me das un poco espacio que estoy incomoda –

Algo sorprendido por la ración de ella se levanto y algo adolorido se sentó en el sofá.

\- voy hablar con el doctor y ni bien te deje salir de aquí nos vamos – dijo él tratando de entablar conversación.

\- mmm si supongo que va ser lo mejor -

El resto de la mañana trascurrió gran parte en silencio Kate, no respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas del escritor.

Cerca de mediodía Martha entro junto con Jim y Lanie justo para escuchar el parte medico

\- bueno Kate estas mucho mejor y creo que si estas así será mejor que mañana te vayas a tu casa y termines la recuperación -

\- Richard porque no te vas a descansar un rato y nosotros nos quedamos con ella - dijo Jim tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

El escritor negó con la cabeza – no gracias Jim, estoy bien -

\- es verdad porque no te vas a descansar ya escuchaste al medico estoy bien además ahora se queda mi papa y después a la noche se queda Lanie ¿ verdad?- miro a su amiga.

Castle sabia que ella estaba levantando un muro alrededor de ella, sabia que lo estaba alejando, pensó si realmente era bueno darle ese espacio que ella le estaba pidiendo.

Suspiro audiblemente para que ella entendiera para que ella viera que el se encontraba enfadado.

\- de acuerdo pero vuelvo a las siete me quedo yo contigo-

\- no es necesario -

Castle no quería discutir con ella y menos en ese estado - de acuerdo pero mañana vendré yo – dijo esto y tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación con Martha por detrás la mujer sabia que el escritor estaba herido.

El escritor toco varias veces el botón del ascensor, estaba nervioso, quería volver a la habitación y decirle que él no se alejaría por que ella lo intentaba el no se iría de su lado.

\- Richard es solo una etapa que ella esta pasando ya veras que mañana estará pidiendo por ti otra vez - soltó la actriz mientras frotaba su espalda.

Luego de cederle el paso a su madre Castle subió al ascensor – no lo se madre ella otra vez esta levantando un muro a su alrededor -

Martha tomo a su hijo por el brazo - hijo tranquilo tienes que entender como se siente ella -

Castle prefirió mantener el silencio, en su cabeza y en su corazón había demasiado cosas dando vueltas. Todos le decían que debía tenerle paciencia, pero lo que sentía él a nadie parecía importarle, él también había perdido a un hijo, él también había visto frustrado su gran día a él también le dolía.

Llego a su casa y Castle se fue directo a su habitación necesitaba descansar un poco, a lo mejor así podría ver un poco mejor las cosas.

Se acostó en su cama, pero le faltaba ella, dio vuelta y mas vueltas el sueño no llegaba, solo podía pensar en ella, él quería poder abrazarla, besarla y demostrarle que él la amaba por sobre todos las cosas, quería gritarle que la amaba y que no le importaba lo que había pasado, que tendía una familia de nuevo que serian felices como lo eran, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Aunque durmió poco y nada se quedo gran parte del día en cama, no quería la lastima de su hija, no quería los consejos de su madre, solo quería estar con ella y ella lo había echado.


	17. capitulo 17

Hola les pido disculpas por el atraso de ahora en mas intentare actualizar lo antes posible

Faltaban algunos minutos para la siete de la tarde cuando decidió levantarse llamaría a Lanie, para ver como andaba todo comería algo, y luego volvería a la cama.

\- hey Lanie ¿ como sigue?—

\- ok, bueno mañana iré a buscarte -

El escritor dejo caer su móvil, en su cama, y salió al salón que se encontraba vacio, abrió el refrigerador saco algo para prepararse la cena.

La verdad es que no tenia nada de hambre pero, se obligo a comer, algo he inmediatamente se volvió a la cama, intentaría dormir.

Con los primeros rayos del día Richard se levanto, no había logrado dormir casi nada, la sola idea de que ella se alejara lo aterraba, él no ´podía vivir un solo día sin ella.

Luego de un rápido baño y un desayuno él se fue al hospital necesitaba desesperadamente verla saber que ella esta bien.

Entro en la habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama ya vestida junto a Lanie y Jim.

\- que ocurre ya le dieron el alta -

\- si le digieran que se puede ir a la casa, pero antes debes firmar algunas papeles - dijo Jim.

Se acerco a ella he intento besarla pero la movió la cara, él soltó algo de aire frustrado

\- iré por esos papeles y luego nos vamos a casa -

La detective acepto con la cabeza, y vio como él se iba. Los tres se quedaron el silencio hasta que volvió Castle con los papeles.

\- bueno aquí tenemos los papeles nos vamos a casa donde terminaras de recuperarte -

Kate miro a Castle y luego a su padre.

\- papá me voy a tu casa-

Castle soltó el aire estaba frustrado, y tenía los nerviosa punto de estallar. El se estaba cansando de esa actitud de desprecio que ella estaba teniendo para con él.

Pensó en pedirle a todos que se fueran y quería hablar con ella pero el medico le había dicho que ella debía estar tranquila, asique prefirió no decir nada y aceptar la decisión de ella, además la casa de su suegro tenia espacio suficiente para todos.

Castle se limito asistir y tomo los bolsos y salió de la habitación Jim seguro podría llevarla en la silla de ruadas hasta el estacionamiento.

En el trascurso del viaje el silencio se apodero del vehículo. Castle no quería discutir sabia, que lo que digiera provocaría un escándalo.

\- katie tienes que ir directo a la cama hacer reposo – dijo Jim mientras entraba en la casa prendiendo las luces.

\- papa estoy bien sabes que los médicos exageran - dijo sentándose en un sofá.

Castle dejo caer los bolsos - por favor Kate acuesta se te van a saltar los puntos - soltó de forma desganada.

Ella levanto la vista y miro a su escritor que se encontraba parado junto a ella, se levanto y camino sin decir ninguna palabra hacia su habitación.

Castle se dirigió hacia la cocina - Jim iré a comprar los medicamentos y luego pasare por casa para traerle algo de ropa y también para mi , cualquier cosa tengo el móvil conmigo -

Jim sabia que castle se encontraba mal por la distancia que ella había puesto ella entre los dos

\- Richard mira se que no debería meterme pero, sabes que Kate a veces es un poco difícil sobre todo cuando se trata de hablar de sentimientos-

Castle se apoyo contra la encimera - lo se Jim, es que pero sabes solo de vez en cuando se diera cuenta de que también yo tengo sentimientos yo también he visto mis sueños frustrados sin embargo no la alejaría jamás - pensó por un instante - en fin cualquier cosa - y levanto la mano formando un teléfono con las mano y llevándosela a la cara y se fue.

El señor Beckett preparo un caldo caliente para su hija y se lo lleva a la habitación. Kate se encontraba acosta en su cama leyendo uno de sus viejos libros-

Toc toc ¿ puedo pasar? – pregunto asomando la cabeza.

Kate dejo el libro a un lado y sonrío en forma de respuesta, al ver que su padre se acercaba con una bandeja se acomodo en la cama para recibirla.

\- espero que tengas hambre - dijo el hombre poniendo al bandeja sobre las piernas de ella.

Kate aspiro el aroma de la comida caliente - mmm huele increíble papá, ya me estaba cansando de la desabría comida del hospital -

Jim acerco una silla a la cama para estar junto a su hija. Kate comenzó a comer aquel plato que parecía mucho a una que solía hacerle su madre cuando estaba enferma.

\- Katie dime hasta cuando vas a estar así con Castle -

La detective dejo la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo - papá de que hables que estas

diciendo –

Jim soltó el aire sabia que su hija estaba haciéndose la desentendida, - hija, lo que te digo es que Castle se encuentra muy mal por tu indiferencia, lo estas lastimando –

Kate bajo la mirada sabia que su papá tenia razón, él no tenia la culpa de lo que le había pasado. Pero ella tenia mucho miedo que él la culpara por lo ocurrido.

\- papa llévate la bandeja no quiero mas -

Jim se levanto de la silla - de acuerdo hija pero tiene en cuenta que lo que estas haciendo te puede llegar a tener una consecuencia grave -

Castle entro en su gran loft, donde Martha se encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes sofás de cuero de la sala. Al verlo entrar Martha se sorprendió al verlo solo.

-Richard donde esta Katherine—

El escritor se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá – decidió irse a lo del padre -

Martha se acerco a su hijo y tomo su mano - hijo debes tenerle un poco de paciencia, ella esta muy dolida con todo lo que les ocurrió –

Castle miro a su madre -sabes, mama yo también estoy mal, a mi también me duele lo que nos paso, ese bebé era tanto de ella como mío, pero a nadie le importo como se siento, con todo esto todo el mundo habla de ella, y encima tengo que soportar que ella me trate como un desconocido y no como su pareja -

Martha apretó la mano de su hijo – amor veras que en unos días ella te pedirá volver a casa y están bien-

Castle se llevo la manos a la cara tapándose el rostro – no mama, ella ha vuelto a poner un muro entre nosotros -

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio Martha temía que su hijo tendría la razón, que ella haya vuelto ha envolverse en su caparazón para ocultarse del dolor.

El escritor se levanto del sofá - con permiso mama tengo que juntar algo de ropa para ella y para mi además tengo que volver para darle los medicamentos - y se fue a su dormitorio.

Casi cinco horas después de que se había ido de la casa de su suegro Castle se encontraba tocando el timbre en ella. Uno segundos después Josh abría la puerta.

Al verlo ahí el escritor se quedo estático, si bien sabia que Kate había quedado amiga del doctor encontrárselo ahí no le hizo mucha gracia.

Lo saludo con una leve sonrisa y entro con los dos grandes bolsos donde traía ropa para ambos, se fue directo a la cocina donde se encontró a Jim tomando un café.

\- ¿como ha estado? - pregunto el escritor.

\- bien, ahora se encuentra con Lanie y Madisson -

\- vale le toca la medicina, se la voy a llevar - tomo un vaso de agua, y se fue a la habitación con la bolsa de medicamentos, sin previo aviso abrió la puerta.

\- buenas tardes señoritas - dijo entrando en la habitación.

\- tomo el vaso kate ahora te paso los medicamentos -

La detective tomo el vaso, y se quedo mirando al escritor que tomaba las medicinas de la bolsa y se las iba poniendo en la mano-

Kate se metió el puñado de pastilla en la boca y tomo un trago de agua.

\- kate hasta el fondo con el vaso –

La detective lo hizo de mala gana y entrego el vaso a su prometido.

\- buen bien - y se apoyo contra la puerta

\- ¿Castle, necesitas algo? No ves que estamos hablando -

\- ok, ok ya me voy cualquier cosa estará en la sala, con tu padre y tu ex novio –

Castle bajo las escaleras y se encontró Jim y el medico se encontraban sentados viendo un partido de beisbol. A Castle le molestaba la presencia del Josh ahí, pero no era el momento de quejarse, por su presencia. Se sentó junto a Jim, este lo miro.

\- ¿ se a tomado los medicamentos? - pregunto Jim, y Castle solo se limito asistir con la cabeza.

Casi dos horas después había llegado la hora de la cena.

\- Jim voy a preparar la cena para que kate cene algo y luego se tome la medicación -

Jim asistió levantándose del sofá - me parece perfecto mientras hace la cena yo me iré a dar una ducha, -

Josh que se dio cuenta de que en aquella estampa familiar no entraba se levanto del sofá sin ni siquiera mirar al escritor.

\- bueno yo subiré a despedirme de Kate, y luego me iré-

El medico subió hasta la habitación donde la detective guardaba reposo, dio dos golpes en la puerta.

\- kate, ya es hora de despedirme ya sabes que para lo que necesites yo estoy aquí -

Kate dibujo una sonrisa de agradecimiento - gracias Josh-

El medico se despido de las otras mujeres y volvió al salón donde no tuvo otra opción que pedirle al escritor que lo despidiera.

\- bueno castle necesito que me abras la puerta -

El escritor dejo las verduras que estaba cortando y se acerco a él. Ambos caminaron la corta distancia en silencio.

\- bueno sabes que si necesitas algo pueden llamarme -

El escritor aspiro profundo – no te preocupes que ella esta bien y sino para lo que necesite estoy yo –

El medico dibujo una sonrisa socarrona y sin decir una sola palabra se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su moto.


	18. capitulo 18

Cuarenta minutos después la cena estaba preparada, mientras Castle y Jim disponían una bandeja para Kate, ella hizo su aparición en la cocina junto con sus amigas.

\- pero kete que haces aquí, tienes que guardar reposo - soltó el escritor mientras se acercaba a ella, para ayudarla a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa.

\- Castle por favor necesito moverme un poco déjame tranquila -

Castle sabia que debía tenerle paciencia, sabia que ella estaba pasando por muchas cosas, y que ella mas allá de la coraza que se ponía para enfrentar el mundo ella estaba devastada, no solo por la perdida de aquel niño sino por los sueños rotos.

\- bueno puedes comer aquí y luego te vas a la cama –

Kate se acomodo en la mesa, y todos los presentes se sentaron para cenar juntos, aquella cena fue algo incomoda porque el silencio se apodero del lugar.

\- bueno Kate, tienes que volver a la cama – dijo Castle terminando de levantar la mesa.

Con la ayuda de sus incondicionales amigas Kate se levanto de la mesa

\- yo termino aquí y ahora subo – dijo Castle mientras terminaba de meter los platos en lavaplatos.

Kate trago fuerte - Castle no es necesario que te quedes, puedes ir a descansar a tu casa, seguro que Lanie o Maddy no tienes problema en quedarse por si necesito algo – Kate disimuladamente tomo las manos de su amigas.

Castle se dio vuelta - mira Kate, seguro que las chicas también tiene sus vidas y ellas tienen que volver a su casa -

Lanie que sabía que esto haría que estalle la guerra intervino velozmente - Castle no te preocupes ve a descansar yo la cuido así tú te puedes quedar mañana todo el día –

Sin esperar la respuesta de él Kate se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación, con la ayuda de sus amigas.

Castle se tomo la encimera de la cocina y respiro profundo, realmente le molestaba que ella estuviera teniendo esa actitud de alejarlo, en lugar de dejar que fuera él quien se encarga de curar cada una de las heridas.

Jim que sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su yerno se acerco a él y apoyo su mano sobre la espalda de él

\- Richard tranquilo es solo una etapa en unos días todo estará bien -

Castle se reincorporó y movió sus cuelo haciéndolo sonar.

\- espero que se así pero igual no me quedara, dormiré en el sofá –

Cuando volvieron a la habitación Lanie y Maddy intercambiaron miradas, las dos querían saber qué demonios le estaba pasando a Kate para tratar así a Castle.

Finalmente fue Maddy quien rompió con el silencio,

\- Kate se puede saber que estás haciendo porque lo tratas como lo estás haciendo -

La detective se acomodo en la cama moviéndose incomoda – no quiero su lastima, no quiero su pena, no quiero que me abrace, ni llore compungido, lo último que necesito es tener que cuidar de un llorón-

Lanie aspiro profundo- kete él solo quiere estar contigo, además piensa que ese bebé que acabas de perder es tan tuyo, como de él -

Kate desvío la mirada, sabía que tenía razón pero en ese momento le dolía tanto que no era capaz de pensar racionalmente.

\- quiero dormir - dijo dándose vuelta y se acostó sin que sus amigas pudieran decir nada.

Lanie y Maddy se miraron y la rubia amiga se despidió con la mano dejando a la forense al cuidado.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró al escritor armando una cama en uno de los pequeños sofás del salón.

\- Richard que haces aquí pensé que te irías-

Castle levanto la vista y dejo las sabanas - que estoy haciendo si ella cree—dijo levantando el dedo señalando hacia donde se encontraba el dormitorio - que me voy a ir a si como a si esta muy equivocada, si no quiera que duerma en el dormitorio dormiré aquí en el sofá, si no quiere que duerma en el sofá dormiré en el automóvil ella no se deshará de mi tan fácil -

Maddy aspiro profundo - Richard tienes que tener paciencia nada mas – Castle sonrió falsamente y acompaño a la mujer a la puerta.

Cuando volvió a al salón Castle se acostó en el sofá era, pequeño he incomodo pero no le importaba, aunque ella lo echara él no se iría además al fin y al cabo ella en el pasado lo había echado y el no le había hecho caso.

Mientras tanto Kate en su dormitorio había dicho que quería dormir, pero no podía, le había mentido a sus amigas, la verdadera razón por la que lo había alejado era miedo, miedo a que le echara en cara como ella no había dado pelea al bastardo, como ella no había dado pelea por el ser que crecía dentro de ella.

El nuevo día había llegado Castle fue el primero en levantarse, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos aquellos que estaban en la casa.

Uno a uno fue bajando y agradeciendo al escritor las molestias que se había tomado.

\- ¿Kate sigue durmiendo?- pregunto a Lanie había tomado asiento en unas de las banquetas junto a Jim.

La forense acepto con la cabeza - si estaba durmiendo y no me pareció bien despertarla -

Castle acepto con su cabeza y miro le reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, marcaba que eran poco mas de las ocho de la mañana. Por un instante pensó que hacer y finalmente decidió que la dejaría dormir por otra hora mas y luego la levantaría. Se sentó junto a los otros dos a disfrutar del desayuno que había preparado.

Luego de desayunar Lanie se marcho a trabajar prometiendo que volvería por la noche mientras que Jim hizo lo mismo tenía que ir a la oficina.

Cuando Castle se quedo solo comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su mujer, los pensamientos se amontonaban en la cabeza, ¿porque ella lo alejaba? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba de la forma que lo hacía? Acaso no se daba cuenta del dolor que le provocaba.

Tomo la bandeja camino hasta el dormitorio de ella, abrió la puerta muy despacio. Allí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente en su cama de una plaza parecía una pequeña niña. A pesar de estar enfadada con ella él no pudo evitar sonreír la amaba demasiado.

Apoyo su bandeja en una mesa y se acerco a ella, se arrodillo junto a la cama y acaricio su pelo

\- amor, van hacer las diez es hora que te levantes para el desayuno -

Kate se movió ante el tacto de las manos de él y abrió los ojos y se alejo de él.

\- que haces aquí Castle -

El escritor bajo la mirada ante el rechazo de ella - te traje el desayuno -

Ella se sentó en la cama - gracias pero no tengo hambre –

El escritor aspiro profundo - Kate tienes que comer algo y luego tomarte tus medicamentos - dijo esto se levanto y la dejo sola en la habitación.

Kate se quedo pensativa unos momentos y se levanto tomo la bandeja para comer el suculento desayuno que él le había preparado. Ella odiaba admitirlo pero sus desayunos eran los mejores, él siempre le preparaba las cosas que mas le gustaban cuando ella se sentía mal.

Cuando termino el desayuno bajo para dejar la bandeja en la cocina y cuando paso por el salón se encontró al escritor con su portátil, sin cruzar ninguna sola palabra ella entro en la cocina y volvió a su dormitorio donde se encerró

A media tarde Jim regreso a la casa - Richard como se encuentra la paciente -

Castle cerró su portátil y lo dejo en la pequeña mesa del salón – no ha salido de su dormitorio en todo el día –

\- bien iré a verla - el abogado subió a ver como se encontraba su hija. Al llegar dio dos golpes en la puerta y metió la cabeza.

\- ¿puedo pasar?-

Kate se encontraba sentada leyendo, dejo el libro – claro que puedes papa ven -

El hombre camino hasta la cama donde se encontraba su hija y se sentó junto a ella - como te encuentras hoy hija -

\- bien solo me duele un poco aquí- se apoyo una mano en la costillas - pero nada mas -

\- Kate tienes que cambiarte le vendaje le dire a Richard que venga ayudarte - pero antes de que el hombre se pudiera levantarse Kate lo tomo del brazo - no papa - jim miro a su hija a los ojos

\- en un rato estarán aquí Maddy y Lanie y me ayudaran a bañarme y cambiarme el vendaje -

Jim que hasta ese entonces había sido muy discreto, con la situación - hija mira se que estas dolida pero sabes él también la esta pasando mal –

Kate sabía que su padre tenía razón - mira papa es - pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su padre la interrumpió - hija a mi no me debes explicaciones solo te estoy diciendo que pienses lo que haces—se levanto de la cama y le dio un beso en la sien - y dejo a la detective para que reflexionara.

Para las seis de la tarde ya habían llegado a la casa Madisson y Lanie que fueron directo a la habitación de Kate, mientras Castle se encontraba en la sala con Jim, cada uno en su quehaceres, hasta que el sonido de la alarma del móvil de escritor le anunciaba que era hora de que ella tomara nuevamente la medicina.

\- es hora de que tome la medicina – dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde el escritor abría sin previo aviso la puerta del dormitorio de ella encontraba a Kate semidesnuda. El cuerpo de la detective se encontraba lleno de golpes, de distintos colores.

\- PERO QUE MIERDAS HACES CASTLE COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR SIN AVISAR VETE, VETE - grito mientras se cubría con una toalla.

Castle dejo sobre un escritorio el vaso y las píldoras y salió cerrando las puertas se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta para que la impresión no hiciera que cayera el piso.

Se metió en el baño y vomito todo lo que tenía en el estomago de solo pensar que alguien podía hacerle daño. Lo hacía sentirse peor, como alguien podía lastimar ese cuerpo. El que lo había venerado tantas veces, él que había besado cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, que lo había acariciado, tendría que haber matado ese maldito por atreverse a tocarla

Se limpio la cara con agua helada y volvo a sala donde se esta vez se encontró a todos en la, tratando de tranquilizar Kate que dabas vueltas como loca por el salón.

\- ¿qué pasa ahora? - pregunto él al ver el alboroto.

Kate se dio vuelta para enfrentar al escritor - ¡ qué pasa, lo que pasa que no soporto mas tenerte todo el maldito día aquí controlándome, como si fuera un crio quiero que te vayas ahora Castle –

El escritor aspiro profundo - mira Kate no pienso irme asique por más que me digas lo que me digas estaré aquí - dijo señalando el lugar.

Kate negó con la cabeza - ooo claro ahora te preocupas por mi y quieres estar conmigo. Dime una cosa Castle dónde estabas cuando ese hijo de puta me hacia lo que quería - soltó entre llantos desconsolados.

\- Kate - soltó Lanie casi sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

Castle pensó por un momento como reaccionar. Realmente ella le había dicho eso, realmente lo culpaba de aquello que había ocurrido.

\- de acuerdo Kate quieres que me vaya lo haré pero te aclaro una sola cosa si cruzo esa puerta no me volverás a ver más. Lo has entendido me voy y es para siempre -

En ese instante Kate no pudo sostener la mirada y la corrió – haz lo que quieras como siempre—

Castle acepto con la cabeza – de acuerdo – y sin decir más el escritor abandono la casa.


	19. capitulo 19

Tras el portazo del escritor la casa de los Beckett se inundo de silencio, los presentes aun estaban parados en silencio sin saber bien como debían racionar.

\- kate estas segura de lo que acabas de hacer – pregunto Maddy con a penas un hilo de voz la detective frunció el seño - me van a decir que ustedes se creen esto, ustedes no conocen a Castle como yo se ira unas horas caminara por horas y luego volverá aquí - y se fue para su habitación.

\- espero que tenga razón – dijo Jim yéndose a la cocina.

Castle entro en su casa azotando esta furioso, en ese momento la odiaba. Como ella era capaz de echarle la culpa por lo ocurrido, si ella sabia bien que él era capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella. Como podía echarle, como podía alejarlo .

\- hijo que ocurre - pregunto Martha a verlo de esa forma.

\- nada que esta aquí llegue a partir de ahora ella puede hacer lo que quiere a mi ya no me importa – y se dirigió hacia dormitorio donde se encerró. Se dejo caer en la cama. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza no quería llorar, no lo haría por ella. Pero no lo logro las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, eran lagrimas de impotencia, eran lagrimas de rabia. Se juro a si mismo que esta sería la última vez que lloraría por ella, ya lo había echo en otras ocasiones pero esta vez seria la ultima, lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormido.

Las horas comenzaron a pesar y kate al ver que él no venia su nerviosismo comenzó aumentar. Tal vez ella había exagerado. Tal vez ella había sido demasiado duda con él, al fin y al cabo lo único que había echo él era tratar de cuidarla.

\- kate que ocurre - pregunto Maddy

Kate que se encontraba en el sofá se mordía nerviosamente la palma de la mano - nada es que - se mordió la mano - es solo que ya son muchas horas que él se fue y no a parecido ni siquiera ha llamado -

Maddy se acerco a su amiga - kate mira antes no dije nada porque estaba tu padre y Lanie pero como amiga tuya desde hace siglos debo decirte que lo que le dijiste a Castle es una barbaridad, como se te ocurrió decir algo así si fuera yo no te lo perdonaría -

Kate soltó un bufido estaba empezando a pensar que su amiga tenia razón , que había provocado un daño del que no había vueltas atrás.

Cuando la película que estaba viendo Kate y Maddy estaba llegando a su fin un ruido de coche hizo que kate se levantara y caminara hacia la puerta.

\- viste lo dije el enojo de Castle era pasajero ahí esta de vuelta - pero cuando vio que el auto era el de su vecino, Kate sintió como su alma se desarmaba era verdad él no vendría.

Se acostó pensando que lo que había perdido era mucho mas de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Había dormido mal, se había despertado en mas de una oportunidad, estaba incomodo, le costaba dormir sin ella a su lado. Se fue a la cocina y se preparo un café tenia que aceptar lo que no quería aceptar que ella ya no lo quería cerca, o que ella había vuelto a levantar ese muro entre ellos. Pero esta vez él ya no tenia la fuerza para tirar ese muro.

No muy lejos de ahí Kate también se levantaba , sabia que cuando bajara la escalera el no estaría ahí. Fue directo a la cocina y se sentó en soledad en la cocina. Pensó tendría que llamarlo, decirle que tenían que hablar, pero el orgullo de ella era mucho mas fuerte.

Cuando sus mujeres comenzaron a levantarse castle decidió encerrarse en su escritorio. No quería que su madre lo viera así, no quería que su hija viera los pedazos de él.

\- abuela que ha pasado porque papá esta en casa - pregunto Alexis al bajar la escalera y ver la puerta cerrada del escritorio.

La actriz se acerco a su nieta que estaba preocupada por su padre - no se querida creo que a discutido con Kate y ha vuelto ayer y no se lo ve nada bien -

Gran parte del día trascurrió en el escritor encerrado en su lugar, hasta que finalmente decidió que esta vez seria él que tomara la decisión. Abrió de golpe la puerta de su escritorio y se encontró con sus mujeres sorprendías.

\- ¿ donde esta Angela?- pregunto él escritor con el tono de voz que jamás ninguna de ellas le había escuchado.

Martha que tenia la boca con café marca la zona de servicio de la casa indicando donde se encontraba el ama de llaves familiar.

\- Angela - llama el escritor.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció la mujer de unos cincuenta años, con una sonrisa afable se acerco al escritor.

\- señor Richard dígame -

\- tome todas las cosas de Kate póngalos en sus maletas y dígale a Charly que lo lleve a la casa del padre de ella, pero antes de salir avísenme - antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada el escritor volvió a su espacio sin ni siquiera mirar ni a sus madre, ni a su hija.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y automáticamente se levantaron del lugar.

\- querida quédate aquí que yo hablare con tu padre - y miro a la empleada , que esperaba inquieta.

\- Angela querida va hacer lo que te pidió Richard – la mujer asistió y se fue hacia el dormitorio principal.

Mientras que la mujer aspiro profundo y fue hablar con su hijo. Entro en el escritorio

\- mama por favor déjame tranquilo - dijo mientras se servía otro whisky.

\- Richard se puede saber que estas haciendo como es eso que de que le estas mandando a Katherine sus cosas –

El escritor se tomo el liquido de una sola vez y se volvió a servir - para que voy a tener sus cosas si ella no me quiere a su lado -

\- Richard debes darle algo de espacio esta dolida por lo que paso ella -

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el escritor la interrumpió - Y YO QUE TE CREES QUE A MI NO ME DUELE QUE ELLA HAYA PERDIDO NUESTRO BEBÉ QUE ELLA HAYA TENIDO QUE PASAR TODO LO QUE PASO, SABES ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DIGA QUE ELLA SUFRE QUE ELLA, ESTA MAL, QUE ELLA ESTO. PUES YO TAMBIEN - dijo golpeándose el pecho. Castle aspiro profundo para calmarse - madre necesito estar a solas tengo que escribir algo por favor déjame -

Martha comprendió que era mejor darle espacio a su hijo y lo dejo sola. Volvió al salón donde una impaciente Alexis esperaba.

\- vamos mi amor vamos arriba que tu padre necesita especio - ambas mujeres dejara son el salón-

Castle volvió a servirse un gran vaso de whisky y tomo un papel con el membrete que llevaba sus iníciales aspiro profundo y tomo una lapicera pluma, esa que Kate le había regalado cuando cumplieron seis meses de relación.

Le costaba encontrar las palabras, le costaba decirle adiós, a la mujer de su vida, pero el no podía perdonar que ella le hubiera echado la culpa.

_Kate:_

_Como me has pedido te dejo espacio, y por primera vez, hará lo que me pides, te daré espacio. Lamento que creas que no te he cuidado pero, quiero que sepas que hubiera dado mi vida para que a ti no te hubiera pasado nada, espero que algún día entiendas todo lo que te ame y todo que te amere el resto de mi vida._

_En este sobre encontraras mi regalo de bodas, espero que te guste, espero que puedas guardar solo buenos recuerdos como yo los tendré. Hasta siempre kate._

Tomo la hoja y la metió en el sobre en el sobre de papel madera , cuando un golpe en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza.

\- pasa-

Angela abrió la puerta - señor castle las cosas ya están empacadas -

Castle se levanto - perfecto dele esto a Carly y que se lo entregue a kate - dijo dándole el sobre.

La mujer asistió y salió del escritorio dejando en soledad al escritor.


	20. capitulo 20

Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que él se había ido, y ella había pensado que esta no seria diferente que luego de otra discusión él volvería hablarían y arreglarían las cosas, pero no fue así él no había vuelto no había llamado.

\- kate porque no lo llamas y dejas de dar vueltas que me vas a volver loca - dijo Lanie que estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación de la mujer.

Kate miro a su amiga, quizás tenia razón debería llamarlo y hablar al fin y al cabo era uno de las cosas que hacían su pajera increíble y maravillosa.

\- sabes tienes razón debo llamarlo – dijo y tomo su móvil cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón verde, vio a través de la ventana como el auto del escritor estacionaba frente a su casa, tiro el móvil en la cama, y volvió a sonreír.

\- ahí esta mira ha vuelto - y salió corriendo quería verlo, en cuanto abriera la puerta saltaría hacia él y le pediría disculpas.

Cuando llego a la puerta su padre ya había abierto. Ahí parado estaba Charly. Kate se quedo estática, lo miro y vio que tenia unas maletas junto a él

\- Charly que haces aquí –

\- permiso señora kate, el señor castle me ha enviado a que le traiga sus cosas y este sobre – dijo entregándoselo.

\- permiso ¿puedo dejar las cosas? - pregunto el chofer.

A penas audible kate dijo que podía pasar y entro detrás de ella dejando dos maletas

\- ahora vuelvo tengo dos maletas mas en el automóvil – dijo el hombre saliendo de la casa.

Lanie bajo las escaleras y se encontró las maletas y a la detective casi estática, se acerco a ella

\- kate que es todo esto -

Kate bajo la cabeza - castle me ha enviado mis cosas -

La forense abrazo a su amiga – tranquila -

Unos diez minutos después, Charly había dejado todas las cosas en la casa de los Beckett y se había retirado.

Kate se había sentado en uno de los sofás, se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia como racionar. No sabia que pensar ¿ Que significaba eso? Que todo se había terminado, que él ya no volvería.

\- toma kate – dijo su padre dejándole una vaso con algo de agua.

Kate le dio un trago a su vaso, y miro a al sobre que tenia entre sus piernas, lo aterraba abrir ese sobre, le temía lo que podía haber en el.

\- kate no piensas abrir el sobre - pregunto Maddy que había llegado minutos antes y aun no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kate aspiro profundo y tomo el sobre y saco su contenido, había un montón de papeles entre los cuales uno doblado. Kate miro por encima los papeles, movió la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risita abrió la carta y tras leer aquellas escasas palabras, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro

\- ¿ que es ketie? – pregunto su padre. Ella miro a su padre y volvió a mirar los papeles.

Kate levanto la cabeza para mirar a los presentes - cuando volví de DC, Castle y yo decidimos que no queríamos vivir separados asique casi me mude a su departamento, mientras preparábamos el casamiento y pusimos mi piso en venta a través de su agente bienes raíces y hace un par de semanas me dijo que se había vendido que cuando estuviéramos de luna de miel había que entregarlo -

\- ¿y? - preguntaron los tres a la vez.

\- y que el comprador misterioso es Castle, él sabia que yo amaba mi piso por todo lo que había sido para nosotros y ahora él lo compro para mi -

\- ¿ que pasa? ¿ que dice el papel? - pregunto Maddy acercándose a ella.

Kate se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro - que el piso es mío y que haga lo que quiera con él -

Kate se dejo caer en el sofá, pensó en un instante lo que debía hacer – debo hablar con él - dijo levantándose para ir a su habitación, tomo su teléfono y dio al botón vender, pero solo contesto el buzón de voz.

Kate se levanto, no quería que nadie viera su dolor, ella sabia que había cometido un gran error, ella había herido al hombre que mas la había amado.

Con la ayuda de los presentes subieron las maletas hacia la habitación y aquella que había preparado para su viaje la subió a la cama y comenzó sacar las cosas.

\- no puede ser donde esta - dijo sacando una bolsa repleta de chocolates con almendras.

Maddy tomo la bolsa y la abrió mirando hacia dentro -¿ kate que buscas?- le pregunto.

Kate se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola trago profundo - bueno, cuando Castle y yo comenzamos a salir una tarde fuimos coney island, a pasar el día y había un puesto donde imprimían camisetas y nos imprimimos una la de él decía escritor, y la mia decía musa -

Ambas amigas tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

\- ok, lo ríanse si quieren no me importa es algo mío y de él -

Maddy frunció el seño - y dime que pasa en las islas maldivas, no hay chocolate, que tienes todo el chocolate de N.Y en la maleta-

Con un rápido movimiento sacó le bolsa – esto, es - se mordió el labio - ok, a castle le gusta comer chocolate después de hacerlo vale -

Kate miro el desastre que tenia en la cama. Que haría ahora. Se sentó en la cama. - ¿ que voy hacer? ¿ como voy hacer que me perdone?—

Ambas mujeres se sentaron junto a su amiga. Lanie tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó fuerte—amor lo tienes dejar que se baje el enojo, y luego van a poder hablar –

Kate negó con la cabeza - ustedes no lo conocen, como yo realmente lo lastime -

Luego de darle las cosas a su empleada, el escritor se volvió a su dormitorio y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Desde el momento que habían afianzado su relación siempre pensó que ellos estarían juntos para siempre. Dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza cuando se imagino, los hijos que no vendrían. ¿Por qué él no podía llegar a ser feliz? ¿ porque no siempre le pasaba lo mismo se entregaban a mujeres que le rompían el corazón?—

Luego de despedir a su amigas. Kate se encerró en su habitación. ¿ Qué es lo que había echo?

¿ Como podía ser tan idiota? Ella sabia que él haría lo que fuera por ella. Miles de veces se lo habían demostrado. Hasta él había arriesgado a su vida por ella.

Se izo una bolita en su cama y cerro los ojos dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. aspiro profundo, le dolía el pecho. Le dolía mucho mas de aquella vez que esa bala casi le quita la vida.

Se durmió maldiciéndose a ella misma por haber sido una vez mas una idiota.


End file.
